


The Box

by MintSlice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Facials, Human Pet, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Masturbation, Rimming, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: Noiz was not expecting the crate on his doorstep when he gets home.Upon opening it he discovers there is a man inside, and Noiz has no idea who could possibly have sent him something like this.Aoba is sold off as a sort of human pet and finds himself in Noiz's apartment in Germany.How will things unfold between the two?





	1. What's in the box?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my very first fanfic. I'm dumb and anxious about writing fanfic in general so I hope you enjoy it even in the least!
> 
> This first chapter is just a small teaser, I'll be writing more, but each chapter will probably be stand alone stories about what Noiz and Aoba get up to locked away in that apartment together alone.

The large wooden crate was the last thing Noiz was expecting to come home to that evening, but none the less, there it was, sitting right outside his front door. It was a struggle to drag it into his apartment, but eventually after a lot of effort he was finally able to drag it into the front hallway. He stood there, staring at the lid, for about five minutes before he decided he should try opening the thing. Getting a random tool from an immaculate tool box he’d been gifted from his parents at one stage Noiz slowly plied the lid off the crate. If the sight of the crate in the first place hadn’t shocked him, the contents certainly did. Inside the crate lay a slender man with long blue hair, naked among a pile of straw and a plain black bag. On top of the bag was a card of sorts, and Noiz picked it up to read it.

“Product: Real Angel. Name: Aoba. Language: Japanese” Noiz read aloud to himself. At the bottom of the card was the symbol of a heart with a halo and wings. Noiz looked from the card to the man in the box – ‘Aoba’. He pursed his lips firmly as he thought about the situation. He certainly hadn’t ordered a literal human in a box, and he couldn’t think of anyone who would send him a sick joke like this. Whoever did send it had to know he also spoke Japanese fluently. There surely weren’t too many people around that knew that much about him. As he pondered the situation, he heard a small groan coming from the box. At the very least, this man was alive, and had probably been in that box for quite a while. Noiz reached out to Aoba, stroking his skin hesitantly at first, feeling how cool his skin was. First thing’s first, he thought to himself, he had to get this Aoba person somewhere warm.

Dragging the box had been a challenge itself, but dragging an unconscious, fully grown man without hurting him was on another level. Noiz did his best to drag Aoba to his bedroom that was thankfully not far from the front door, heaving the unconscious man onto the bed and wrapping him up in the blankets to get warm. He would have to find him some clothes but that could wait for now. Noiz returned to the crate at his front door and took out the plain black bag that had been packed inside with Aoba. He opened the bag and let out a disgruntled grunt. Inside were various tools and ‘toys’ to use, presumably on Aoba, and at the side was a little instruction booklet describing the different tools and their ‘uses’. Noiz was not pleased. Who could possibly have sent him a living human with that sort of lowly, dirty use in mind. 

Sighing, Noiz put the bag aside and stared at the crate, now empty, and tried to figure out what to do with such a large item. The best he could think of was to drag it down the stairs and out to the storage room located to the side of his parking bay. He took one look over his shoulder in the direction of his bedroom to listen for any sign that Aoba had awoken before opening the front door and dragging the now significantly lighter crate out of his apartment.

When Noiz finally came back up to his apartment he was greeted by Aoba slumped over in the hallway, his breathing heavy and his eyes down-turned. 

“What are you doing there?” he asked, taking a step forward towards Aoba, who was breathing heavily. There was no response.

“Oi, say something” he nearly shouted, and pulled back when he saw the man flinch at his voice. “Sorry,” he mumbled, reaching out a hand, “I didn’t mean to scare you. What are you doing out of bed?” he asked, softly this time.

“W…Where am I?” Aoba replied with a raspy, dry voice. “W… Who are you?” he asked, turning his head up to meet Noiz’s gaze.

“I’m Noiz”, he said with a small huff, “Here, let me get you some water,” he continued, leaving Aoba on the floor and heading to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. When he got back to the hallway, Aoba was leaning more heavily against the wall, his breathing still labored. 

“Thank you…” Aoba whispered before gingerly bringing the cup up to his lips to take a sip. Noiz waited patiently for him to finish the water before making another move, lifting Aoba by the arms and pulling him back towards the bedroom.

“Lay down, you’re freezing,” Noiz chided, pushing Aoba towards the warm sheets he had escaped earlier. Aoba didn’t struggle, just laid down under the blankets and closed his eyes, and Noiz just hoped he could figure this all out before the man woke up again.


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz suspects that Aoba has no idea why he's here, and Aoba confirms his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a slow start I don't want them suddenly jumping each other when they barely know each other ;w;

When Aoba woke up, he found himself tucked neatly into bed again. He strained his ears to listen out for any movement in the apartment, but it was eerily silent. The other man – Noiz – He mustn’t be home, he thought. Aoba didn’t have any sense of how long he’d been asleep for this time, but he felt a little more perky than he did the last time he woke up in this bed. Slipping out of the sheets quietly, Aoba moved to the bedroom door and peeked out through the crack. He still couldn’t sense anyone in the house, so he slipped through the door and into the main hallway. Taking small, careful steps, Aoba found himself exploring the apartment. He found a small living area next to the front door on the left, and a kitchen off to the right. The hallway seemed to lead to the bedroom, a bathroom and an office.

“What are you doing out of bed again?” Aoba nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sudden voice behind him. He turned around slowly and met piercing green eyes and a small frown. “What?” Noiz questioned again as Aoba just stood there, staring at him.

“I… Uh… Um…” Aoba trailed off, not sure what to say in response. “I-I was… Lonely?” he said softly, trying to appeal to the man in front of him. Noiz gave a small snort and took a step closer to Aoba.

“Lonely?” he smirked, leaning in close to Aoba’s face. Aoba pulled away quickly, uncertain of Noiz’s intentions. Noiz straightened up and looked Aoba up and down, making Aoba suddenly aware of his nakedness. He pulled away further, covering his private parts with his hands and hiding his face behind his hair.

“I… I’m sorry,” he stammered, looking anywhere but at Noiz’s face, “I-I… I… Uh…” his voice quivered, and his body began to shake, seeming to become more and more aware of the situation he now found himself in. “I-I-Aah!” Aoba’s mumbling was cut off by Noiz rubbing his finger along his cheek. Noiz stared at him, never breaking eye contact as he ran his hands over Aoba’s face and neck, moving slowly down Aoba’s body until his hands rested neatly on his hips. 

“You were lonely,” Noiz repeated, never looking away from Aoba’s eyes. “How long were you in that crate for?” he asked, suddenly, taking his hands off Aoba and taking a step back to give him a really good look. “Where did you come from, anyway?” He asked again before Aoba could even respond to the first question. Without another word, Noiz took Aoba’s hand and guided him back to the bedroom. When Aoba hesitated, Noiz huffed and added, “Clothes.” Aoba relaxed a little and followed him in to the bedroom.

Noiz led Aoba to a plush seat in the corner of the bedroom and urged him to sit while he went through his drawers for clothes that could fit someone so slender as Aoba, eventually returning with a pair of underpants and a white button up shirt.

“It’ll do for now” Noiz commented as he handed the clothes to Aoba and urged him to get dressed. Aoba didn’t hesitate and took the items gladly, pulling them over his body as quickly as he could force himself to move. 

“T-thank you,” Aoba meekly stammered, looking up to meet Noiz’s gaze again. Noiz said nothing in return, but a small smirk spread across his face. Without warning, Noiz turned and left the bedroom, and Aoba, not sure what to do now, followed him silently. They made their way to the loungeroom and Aoba watched as Noiz flopped down on the couch, signaling for Aoba to join him. Aoba sat as far away from Noiz on the couch as possible, and Noiz made no attempt to move closer either. They sat there in an awkward silence for some time before Aoba finally spoke again, “I…I don’t know how long I was in that crate for…” he trailed off, waiting for any indication that Noiz was listening.

“It must have been a while,” Noiz eventually huffed out, turning his body to face Aoba so that he could give the enigmatic man a proper look over again. Aoba was tall but slender, almost frail looking. However long he was in that box, he was probably kept in a poor state beforehand as well. “What do I do with you?” Noiz asked, almost glaring, “I didn’t order anything like this,” he added. Aoba shook his head and faced Noiz, not sure what to say.

“I don’t remember anything before waking up in your bed… Sorry,” Aoba mumbled, his gaze dropping to his lap where he fiddled his fingers together, feeling even more awkward than before.

“Don’t apologize,” Noiz said quickly, moving to take one of Aoba’s hands, “It’s clear from how much you slept that whoever sent you had you on some kind of drug. That could be responsible for your memory loss.” Aoba looked up at that, remembering how out of sorts he was when he woke up. It was entirely likely that he would have had to be sedated to be shipped in a crate like that. “The card in your box said you’re a ‘Real Angel’, do you know what that means?” Noiz continued. Aoba shook his head, looking more and more miserable by the second.

“I’m sorry, I honestly have no recollection of being anywhere before waking up here. I don’t have any clue what any of this means.” Aoba replied shakily, his fingers jittering together in his lap. “I wish I knew why I was here” he added. Noiz, of course, had some kind of idea why he might have been sent such a wisp of a man. It had long been the talk of the company he worked for that he hadn’t married yet and didn’t seem to be looking for a wife. Rumors had spread quickly, and soon the employees of the company had started speculating on why Noiz had remained single. He figured that this was likely a terribly sick joke by one or more of his co-workers. But surely this was too far for a joke, wasn’t it? He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much a human being would cost to ship, let alone how much the man himself must have cost to purchase.

“Whatever. You’re here now,” Noiz muttered, “make yourself at home.” And with that, Noiz stood from the couch and left the room. Aoba was about to call him back, to beg him not to leave him alone, but he soon heard the sound of a kettle boiling and figured he should stay put. A few minutes later Noiz returned with a tray with teacups on it, and set it own on the coffee table. “Drink,” was all Noiz said as he sat back down on the couch with his own cup and relaxed. “Do you know about the bag that was sent with you?” Noiz asked casually, trying not to upset Aoba further. Aoba blinked in response, turning to face Noiz again.

“What bag?” He asked, having no clue as to the state he had arrived in.

“It was a plain black bag with some things in it. Nothing special.” Noiz tried to play it off like there weren’t unusual tools and toys in that bag. He knew exactly what purpose Aoba was supposed to serve here, but he was hesitant to let the man know if he didn’t already suspect it himself.

“Oh, maybe my possessions? Were there clothes or any kind of wallet or something in it?” he asked, hopeful.

“Nothing like that.” Noiz acted like he was suddenly very interested in his tea now that Aoba had confirmed what he feared. Aoba wasn’t aware of the reason he had been sold to someone like this. Of course, he wouldn’t know, losing his memory and all. Noiz sighed, finishing his cup and putting it back on the tray. He wondered how long he could keep this man in his apartment before someone found out he was keeping a literal human pet.


	3. Breakfast, lunch and dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More general getting to know each other~

When Noiz got home from work, he was greeted by a cheery voice and the smell of something cooking.

“Welcome home!” Aoba shouted, greeting Noiz at the door. “I hope you don’t mind, but I helped myself to the kitchen. I thought I should try to do something around here…” Aoba’s words trailed off as Noiz walked straight past him and into the bedroom. Feeling slightly discouraged, Aoba returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. Noiz flopped in the chair by his bed, covering his face with his hand. It had been a long day at work, and he had been dreading having to cook when he got home. His initial thought had been to order in pizza, but with the delicious scent wafting in from the kitchen, Noiz was glad he hadn’t ordered in advance. He tried not to dwell on how nice it was to be welcomed home with a meal and a smile like this, thinking about Aoba’s true purpose here. Aoba was not sent to him to be a house wife.

After he changed into something more comfortable, Noiz walked into the kitchen to see Aoba just finishing the dinner preparations by placing dishes on the dining table. Aoba blushed a little sitting himself down at the table.

“I’m sorry it’s nothing fancy. I… I don’t think I can cook that well, I-I just wanted to try to do something…” Aoba mumbled, trying to stay humble although he was really hoping for some form of praise. It had been two days since he arrived, and he felt like he couldn’t just sit around doing nothing. He felt like he owed Noiz, for what he didn’t know, but he couldn’t shake the feeling either. Noiz took a deep breath, breathing in the delicious scent from the food. 

“It looks edible” was all Noiz could offer Aoba before digging into the food on his plate. Aoba wasn’t expecting much to begin with, so he started eating his own food, too, taking occasional glances up to watch Noiz as he ate, trying to gauge his reaction to the meal. When Noiz had cleared his plate, Aoba looked at him expectantly, waiting for any kind of positive reaction. “Let me clean up,” Noiz said before taking the empty plates to the sink and silently washing them, leaving Aoba to sit at the dining table, wondering if everything had been all right.

After dinner, Aoba followed Noiz into the living room. They sat down on the couch again and Noiz turned on the T.V. It appeared to be a news channel, although Aoba couldn’t understand a word being spoken. The thought hadn’t occurred to him before, but now he suddenly wondered if he wasn’t in Japan anymore. Although he had no memory before arriving at Noiz’s apartment, he had a vague recollection of how things had been. He knew he was Japanese, knew he was 23 years old, knew that he had lived with a relative… His brain started to fizzle out at that point, knowing that he knew more, but that something was preventing him from bringing up the memories.  
“Oi, you ok?” Noiz asked, leaning closer to Aoba, waking him from his thoughts. Aoba hadn’t realized it, but his face had started heating up and his head hurt. 

“I’m fine…” Aoba began, but Noiz wouldn’t have it. He brought his head up to Aoba’s and pressed their foreheads together. 

“You’re burning up. Are you sick?” Noiz muttered, pulling his face only slightly away from Aoba’s to look him in the eyes. “Go to bed.”

“I- I haven’t had a bath yet!” Aoba protested, but Noiz was already dragging him towards the bedroom. “N-Noiz stop it!” he continued, struggling out of Noiz’s grip.

“Fine.” Noiz relented, dropping Aoba’s hand. The two of them stood awkwardly in the hallway, not sure what move to make next. “I’m going to shower,” Noiz stated abruptly and headed towards the bathroom. At the door he paused and looked back towards Aoba. “Care to join me?”, he asked with a sly smile playing on his lips. Aoba became even more flustered, face burning even hotter than before.

“N-No way! Pervet!” Aoba nearly screeched, hiding himself away in the bedroom. Noiz chuckled to himself, grunting a small ‘Too bad’ under his breath.

As Noiz relaxed back in the shower, he thought about Aoba’s presence in his home. He had called him a pervert, and Noiz was sure that it would only make things worse if Aoba figured out the reason he was sent to Noiz in the first place. For whatever reason, Noiz just couldn’t imagine Aoba leaving him like this, with no idea who he was and with no possessions to his name. Noiz started to feel a little protective of the man, thinking that he owed it to him at least to take care of him until he could remember who he was and where he had come from. There was no way Noiz could let Aoba leave in this condition.

“Bath’s free” Noiz called through the bedroom door. When he got no response, Noiz slowly opened the door to the bedroom. Inside, he saw the slight form of Aoba resting on the bed, breathing evenly. Noiz decided to leave him alone and headed to the couch to sleep for the night.

The next morning, Noiz was woken by the bitter smell of coffee brewing and something sizzling in the kitchen. He got off the couch and groggily wandered over to the kitchen door to find Aoba busying himself with cooking again. Noiz couldn’t help but smile slightly at the sight of the man who had been sent to him as a possession dutifully doing housework like it was normal for him to be here. 

“Ah, good morning, Noiz,” Aoba chirped when he saw Noiz standing in the doorway. “Sit down, breakfast is nearly ready!” he fussed, shooing Noiz into a seat at the dining table and pouring him a cup of coffee. He returned to the stove and finished dishing up breakfast while Noiz watched him fondly. Even after just a few days, Noiz was already accustomed to Aoba’s presence, and he grinned to himself thinking of Aoba like a new housewife. He didn’t dare share his thoughts with the other man, however.

“Did you sleep well?” Noiz asked as he pushed his food around his plate, watching Aoba’s movements rather than eating himself.

“I did, thank you. You should have woken me up, though! I needed a bath…” Aoba pouted, and Noiz couldn’t help the little flutter his heart gave at how adorable Aoba’s face was.

“Sorry,” Noiz grinned, finally taking a mouthful of food, “You just looked so comfortable I couldn’t disturb you.” The two continued eating in relative silence until Aoba spoke up again.

“Hey, Noiz?” he asked tentatively, “Why do you sleep on the couch?” Noiz huffed at the question, leaning back in his chair. 

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” He asked with a cheeky grin. Aoba flushed bright red and began to stutter.

“N-N-No! No! That’s not it! I mean, I-I should b-be the o-one sleeping on t-the couch! I-It’s your bed, afterall…” Aoba stammered, flustered and embarrassed over the thought of sharing a bed with Noiz. Noiz scoffed in amusement, finding Aoba’s reaction even more severe than when he offered to bathe together. Adorable, he thought to himself.

“Well, I wouldn’t be a good host if I let my guest sleep on the couch now,” Noiz replied, finishing up his coffee and standing to leave, “I have to go to work now. You’ll be ok alone today?” he asked, looking Aoba over, trying to decide if it was a good idea to leave him alone. Yesterday he had been asleep when he left for work, so he wasn’t as concerned.

“I’m fine!” Aoba insisted, “Go on, off to work with you!” and with that, Aoba pushed Noiz into his bedroom to get dressed for the day.


	4. Kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not posting these too fast, I'm just having fun writing for the first time in so long <3  
> Also I hope the story isn't moving too fast, I have a bad habit of that...

Noiz was humming to himself as he worked on a spreadsheet his father had issued him at work. He hadn’t noticed that he was being watched until someone stepped a little too close for him to not notice.

“Nii-san, you seem like you’re in a good mood today!” Noiz’s younger brother, Theo, quipped. “Did something good happen to you?” He asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. Of course, Noiz thought to himself, Theo was far to perceptive for his own good. Although, Noiz had to admit that he was acting out of the ordinary today.

“Can’t a man hum to himself once in a while?” he said offhandedly, hoping Theo would buy his nonchalance. 

“Of course, but it’s still unusual for you, Nii-san…” Theo commented, watching Noiz stack documents and in general pretend he was really much too busy for this conversation. “A…Anyway, Father sent me down here to give you this,” Theo handed Noiz a card with fancy writing on it, “It’s an invitation to a formal dinner on Saturday. Father is hoping for you to mingle with… You know…” Theo trailed off, knowing that it was a sore subject with his brother.

“Tell him I decline,” Noiz said gruffly, throwing the card onto his desk carelessly and returning his focus to the spreadsheet in front of him. 

“Nii-san! You can’t decline again! Father and Mother are getting impatient with you. You’re the only one who never shows up!” Theo almost whined, desperate for his brother to turn up to a function at least once in a while. The pressure on him to pick up the slack was getting too much for him as the younger sibling.

“Sorry, I’m busy that night” Noiz replied curtly, wanting to shut this conversation down. Theo huffed and turned to walk out of the office.

“Yeah, busy playing video games and eating pizza, no doubt,” Theo muttered to himself as he left his brother’s office.

When Noiz finally got home that evening, he was again greeted by the smell of food cooking and the gentle hum of Aoba’s voice coming from the kitchen. Noiz leaned against the door again, watching Aoba as he moved around, poking this, prodding that. He slipped off to his bedroom to get changed before Aoba could notice he was home.

“You know, you don’t have to do all this,” Noiz said, standing right behind Aoba and scaring him half to death.

“Noiz! I didn’t hear you come in!” he exclaimed, trying to settle his heart down after the fright. “And I told you before, I need to do something around here!” he huffed, returning his attention to the food in front of him.

“You know I can always just order some delivery,” Noiz said, leaning next to Aoba against the kitchen bench.

“That’s no good for your body!” Aoba scolded, dishing up the food and moving over to the dining table, “How did you ever survive before me?” he muttered, almost to himself. Noiz hid a smile, thinking about how true that was – that Noiz was definitely better off since Aoba had arrived in his life.

“Fine, fine, thank you, Aoba,” Noiz leaned over and gave Aoba a teasing kiss to the cheek as if he was thanking a spouse. 

“W…W… W-What w-w-w-was t-that?!” Aoba stammered, holding his hand to the cheek that had been kissed. “W-What are you doing?” Aoba’s face had flushed bright red again, and Noiz couldn’t help himself. He drew closer to Aoba, grabbing his waist with his hand and holding him closer to his body so that their faces were mere inches apart.

“Thanking my cute little wife, what else?” He smirked, hoping to get Aoba even more flustered. 

“S-Stupid! I’m not your wife!” Aoba shouted and plopped down in his seat at the table. “Hurry up and eat, idiot!” he huffed, wasting no time digging into his own food. The two ate in silence again until Noiz stood to wash the empty dishes.

“How about you take a bath while I clean up here?” he offered, and Aoba, still red in the face, simply nodded and headed to the bathroom. Noiz couldn’t help but think to himself how adorable Aoba’s reactions had been, and he became determined to try and get more reactions out of him in the near future.

When Aoba finished his bath, he found Noiz sitting in the living room with a plethora of holo-screens floating around him.

“What are you doing?” Aoba asked, sitting down on the couch next to Noiz, who was seated on the floor beside it.

“Hm, I have some left-over work to do…” he said distractedly, looking rapidly between the screens and typing away on the holo-keyboard. Aoba watched on, but he had never seen most of the characters on the screen before and the more he tried to make sense of it, the more confused he got.

“Hey, why don’t you take a break and go have a bath?” Aoba suggested, realizing how tense Noiz’s shoulders were. “Or at least take a breather. I’ll go boil some tea…”

“I’d rather get this finished. It won’t take long,” Noiz shook his head, brushing off the worry in Aoba’s tone and focusing instead on his work.

“Alright, but I’m going to go make some tea for you anyway.” Aoba wandered into the kitchen, leaving Noiz to his work. By the time Aoba returned with two mugs in his hands, Noiz had switched off the screens and was now reclining on the couch. “Ah, finished already?” Aoba asked shyly. He hadn’t thought Noiz could work quite so fast.

“Told you it wouldn’t take long,” Noiz sighed, taking the mug from Aoba and taking a small sip. Aoba sat next to Noiz, sipping at his own tea. They sat in comfortable silence while they drank, Noiz taking the occasional glance over to Aoba just to look at him. When they finished their drinks, Noiz shifted closer to Aoba on the couch.

“W…What are you doing?” Aoba asked as he noticed how close Noiz was getting to him.

“Mmm, nothing.” Noiz replied, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind Aoba. Aoba tensed, suddenly hyper aware of the presence next to him.

“N-Noiz…!” Aoba tried to talk, but Noiz cut him off with his lips, leaning in for a soft, chaste kiss. “Noiz…” Aoba whispered when Noiz pulled away slightly, fluttering his eyes open to look at the man next to him. They gazed at each other for a few minutes before Aoba leaned up to join their lips again, sighing contentedly as Noiz kissed him back, bringing his hand up to cup Aoba’s face.

“Sleep with me tonight.” Noiz said against Aoba’s lips, and wrapped his arm around Aoba’s waist. “Sleep with me” he repeated. Aoba simply nodded his head, again lost in the feeling of Noiz’s lips against his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened...

Aoba woke up to an empty bed, which in itself wasn’t unusual, but he had remembered falling asleep next to Noiz last night. Sighing, he got out of bed and checked the time on the little alarm clock on the bedside table. 11am. Aoba had definitely had a good sleep, but he was upset that he missed Noiz before he went to work. Wandering out into the living area, Aoba decided that he’d surprise Noiz by cleaning the house for him while he was at work.

When Noiz got home, he immediately noticed the state of the house. There were piles of rubbish bags stacked by the door, and appliances scattered around. The vacuum cleaner was left in the middle of the hallway, and the sound of soft snoring could be heard from the living room. Noiz couldn’t help the small smile that rose to his lips at the thought of Aoba doing something so domestic for him, even if he clearly hadn’t finished the job. Leaving the man to doze peacefully, Noiz took the rubbish bags outside and put away the appliances Aoba had been using. When he was done, Noiz sat down next to the couch and watched Aoba’s sleeping face for a while before ordering some delivery food for them to eat.

Aoba was woken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He didn’t dare answer it, but he peeked an eye open to watch Noiz head for the door. Immediately, he was greeted with the scent of pizza and he sat up slowly, meeting Noiz’s gaze as he entered the living room again.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Noiz teased as Aoba stretched and yawned, placing the pizza down on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch.

“Very funny,” Aoba grumbled as he sat back in his seat. “Sorry, I would have cooked dinner if you woke me up!” he said, hanging his head like a scolded puppy.

“Don’t worry about that. Eat.” Noiz pushed the pizza box in Aoba’s direction and took a slice for himself. “You worked hard today.”

“I fell asleep though!” Aoba protested, taking a slice of pizza and nibbling at it. “I didn’t get to finish either…” he pouted.

“Don’t worry so much.” Noiz shifted on the couch to sit closer to Aoba, putting an arm around him and pulling him close. Flustered, Aoba tried to push away, but Noiz’s grip was too firm. 

“H-Hey, I’m eating! Let go!” Aoba whined, still trying to push away. Noiz chuckled and pulled away just enough to give Aoba some personal space back. They had barely finished their slices of pizza before Noiz was pulling Aoba close to him again, rubbing his nose against Aoba’s cheek and humming to himself. “What are you doing, pervert!” Aoba sighed, pushing away again.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Noiz huffed, heated, into Aoba’s ear, causing him to shudder at the sensation. 

“S-Stop it!” Aoba sighed at the feeling of Noiz leaving little kisses along his neck as he tried and failed at pushing him away. “What has gotten into you?”

“Aoba” Noiz whispered hotly into his ear, rubbing his nose against his hair. “Aoba…”

“Mmn, what?” Aoba whispered, unintentionally melting into Noiz’s touch. Noiz ran his hand up and down Aoba’s side, letting it rest on his waist while he tried to slip his fingers up Aoba’s shirt. “H-Hey! Oi! Stop that!” Aoba giggled with a blush, “That tickles!” He could feel Noiz smirk against his neck as he planted more kisses there and nipped the skin gently.

“Come,” Noiz said softly, pulling Aoba up from the couch, “Bedroom.” Aoba looked up at him, shocked, and pulled away.

“N-No, wait!” Aoba protested again, digging his heels into the carpet and trying to resist Noiz’s grip on his arm. “Stop!” Aoba yelled, and Noiz stopped dead.

“What?” Noiz huffed, quirking an eyebrow but otherwise not giving any indication to his mood.

“W…What do you think you’re doing?” Aoba asked desperately, his stomach tying in knots. “What do you want?”

“What do you think?” Noiz replied with a small smirk. “What else would I want?” Noiz came in close to Aoba, rubbing his nose along his neck again and leaving little nips and kisses along his jawline. “Aren’t you feeling it too?” Noiz ran his hand slowly down Aoba’s body, reaching his hips and running his hand along Aoba’s thigh, intentionally avoiding a certain area. Aoba squirmed at the touch but couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

“I-I need a bath! Noiz!” Aoba struggled as Noiz pulled him in to a hug, running his hands along Aoba’s ass, caressing the roundness of it. “N-Noiz! Stop!” he cried desperately. 

“Don’t care. We can shower after.” Noiz insisted, tugging on Aoba’s hand again and dragging him towards the bedroom. Aoba sighed in defeat and let himself be pulled along, though his body was trembling slightly in anticipation.

Once they got to the bedroom, Noiz pushed Aoba against the bed and climbed on top of him, placing chaste little kisses all over his neck and collar. Aoba squirmed and moaned a little at the feeling of Noiz on top of him, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Noiz’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. Noiz reciprocated the kiss by moving his lips against Aoba’s, licking and trying to push into Aoba’s mouth. 

“Mmmn,” Aoba moaned, opening his mouth and letting Noiz slip his tongue into his mouth. They laid there, rubbing their tongues together and taking quick, short breaths between kisses. Noiz ground his hips down against Aoba, making him let loose a particularly lewd sound. “Aah, mn, Noiz… Noiz!” Aoba cried as he felt Noiz palm his cock through his pants, “Ah, W-Wait! Stop!” He pushed away again, and this time Noiz didn’t hide his dissatisfied grunt.

“What?” He spat, leaning in to kiss along Aoba’s neck again as he fiddled with the waistband of his underwear. “Let me” he breathed. The hot hair from his breath tickled against Aoba’s neck and he squirmed even more, stimulated by Noiz’s touch. Noiz managed to begin pulling down Aoba’s underwear, freeing his straining dick, and watching playfully as it bounced up. “You’re already like this just from kissing,” Noiz scoffed, reaching his hand down to wrap around Aoba’s cock, giving it small, firm strokes to work him up even more.

“Aah! N-Noiz! Please!” Aoba cried as Noiz started stroking harder and longer, “W-Wait!” He moaned without restraint, bucking his hips up to meet Noiz’s strokes. He wasn’t sure what it was he wanted anymore. He wanted for Noiz to stop, but he also really, really, really did not want Noiz to stop at all.

“Roll over,” Noiz whispered softly into Aoba’s ears, and he complied immediately, feeling a little relief from Noiz letting go of his dick. Once Aoba was on his stomach, Noiz removed his underwear completely and pushed up his shirt. “Get on your knees,” he instructed, and Aoba obeyed. Aoba wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the feeling of Noiz’s warm, wet tongue running over his hole had not even entered his mind. He let out a low, loud moan at the feeling, which caused Noiz to lap at the hole with even more enthusiasm. “You like this?” He asked, huffing hot, lewd breaths against Aoba’s tight, wet heat. Noiz dove back in, this time pushing his tongue through the ring of muscle keeping him from being inside the angel before him. He ran his tongue along Aoba’s inner walls as far as he could reach, using both hands to hold Aoba’s hips still so that he could penetrate as deeply as possible.

“Noiz!” Aoba nearly screamed as Noiz returned to licking at his entrance, holding his ass tight against his face. Aoba tried to roll his hips against Noiz’s face to try and create more friction, but Noiz held him still so that he could tease Aoba with long, languid licks. “Mn! Aah!” Aoba cried, wiggling his hips as much as he could in Noiz’s firm grip to try and get him to lick in just the ways he wanted. “N-Noiz!” Holding Aoba still, Noiz pulled away suddenly and chuckled at the desperate little sound that left Aoba’s mouth. Noiz pushed gently on Aoba’s side, prompting him to roll onto his back this time, and settled himself back between his legs. “Noiz?” Aoba questioned before he felt a hot breath against the head of his dick, followed quickly by an amazing wet warmth.

Noiz took his time licking and sucking casually on Aoba’s cock, teasing him and delighting in him squirming and moaning above him. He took Aoba’s cock further into his mouth and began sucking earnestly, using his hand to stroke the length he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Aoba’s hips jerked and twitched as Noiz sucked his dick with abandon, a stream of nonsensical moans and cries coming from Aoba’s mouth. Encouraged, Noiz gripped Aoba’s length tightly and began stroking with even more force, eliciting even louder moans.

“Mmn! Noi- Ah! Noiz! I’m…” Aoba cried out, gripping Noiz’s hair tightly to try and pull him off his dick. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, Noiz lifted his face away from Aoba and stroked him to completion, thick spurts of hot cum splashing onto his face and tongue. “N-Noiz! Don’t!” Aoba started, but to his horror he watched as Noiz licked the cum from around his mouth.

“Salty.” Noiz commented as he pulled away from Aoba and stood up.

“You didn’t have to eat it! Idiot!” Aoba scolded, flustered and tired from his orgasm. Sensing that Noiz was about to leave, he reached out and tugged on his sleeve. “Where are you going?” He asked. Noiz quirked an eyebrow as if it was obvious where he was headed.

“To clean up.” He replied simply.

“What about… You know?” Aoba asked shyly, gesturing to the tent in Noiz’s pants. Noiz froze for a minute, then huffed a small laugh.

“Don’t worry about me. How about we take that bath now?”


	6. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba have that bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is a bit lackluster and it was hard to finish it but here it is!

Hot water ran down Aoba’s back and he sighed with relief. The warmth was just what he needed to calm down after… Well, thinking about it only made Aoba even more flustered. What caused him the most embarrassment, however, was sitting beside him, casually washing himself as if they weren’t bathing side by side after what had just happened. Aoba couldn’t say they’d had sex, but what they did do was surely more than just fooling around. His face flushed at the memory, and he peeked at Noiz from the corner of his eye. Noiz, however, looked as nonchalant as always, casually washing his body and ignoring Aoba. Aoba tried to focus on his own washing, but his hands trembled every time he tried.

“Need some help there?” Aoba nearly jumped out of his skin as Noiz spoke in a low tone into his ear. Aoba gingerly turned to face Noiz and gave his best smile considering the situation.

“I’m good, thanks,” he murmured, which earned him a not convinced hum from Noiz. Suddenly, Aoba felt a sponge rub against his back and he looked up at Noiz, who was quietly scrubbing him. “What are you doing?” He asked, trying to pull away.

“Nothing,” Noiz shrugged, leaning back on his little stool. “You sure you don’t need help?” He asked again, frowning slightly at Aoba’s shaking body.

“I said I’m fine!” Aoba protested and picked up his own sponge, determined to wash his own body. Noiz watched on for a little while, still not convinced, but eventually returned to minding his own business and washing his own body.

When Noiz was done washing himself, he stood up and turned towards the bathtub. Aoba took a peek at Noiz’s naked form, getting a good look at his dick in the process. 

“W-Wait! Y-Y-You have p-piercings down there?!” Aoba yelled, flustered beyond belief. Noiz casually turned around to face him, leaving his cock on full display.

“Ah, yeah. What about it?” He replied calmly. Aoba couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“You really are a pervert!” He accused, and Noiz snorted at Aoba’s reaction, giving him a little smirk. 

“Like what you see?” Noiz smirked, taking a step further to bring his dick closer to Aoba’s face. “What were you saying earlier about ‘what about me’?” He ran his hand down his stomach slowly, reaching his cock and giving it a gentle stroke, right at Aoba’s eye level.

“P-Pervert!” Aoba blushed, turning his face away. He heard a small laugh from Noiz, and suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek turning his face back to the now erect cock before him. “W-What are you doing?” he stuttered, trying to pull back from Noiz’s crotch. Noiz hummed and let go of his face, taking a step back, still proudly displaying his junk.

“Maybe you just want all the pleasure for yourself, huh?” Noiz pondered aloud, taking a good look at Aoba’s form. “That’s unfair, isn’t it?” he teased, coming back close to Aoba, taking his chin in his hand again and guiding his face carefully to his straining cock. “Suck me,” he instructed. Aoba took a big gulp, sizing up the length hanging right in front of him. He couldn’t deny that he was turned on by the sight of it, but there was a worrying twisting feeling in his gut that he couldn’t shake.

“Noiz, I…” He started, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Noiz shoved the tip of his dick inside. “Mmnf!” Aoba mumbled, mouth now full. He tried to pull back, but Noiz grabbed the back of his hair and pushed him further onto his cock.

“Suck,” he ordered again, and this time Aoba obeyed, looking up at Noiz through his eyelashes as he experimentally sucked on the head of his dick. He felt the piercings running along his tongue as he lapped at the length and found a rhythm to his sucking, pulling it further into his mouth. He heard Noiz let out a small gasp, which spurred him on. If Noiz was already holding back moans, then he was feeling good, all because of him. Aoba brought his hand up to fondle Noiz’s balls as he sucked and licked his cock, lapping at the head and pushing his tongue along the slit. Noiz covered his face with one hand, muffling his gasps and sighs, as his other hand held Aoba’s head firmly on his cock.

“Mmnh!” Aoba moaned around Noiz’s dick, running his tongue around the head like it was a lolly. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the act, running his hand from Noiz’s balls to the length of his cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Aoba tightened his grip and stroked hard and long, trying to match the strokes with the speed of his sucking. “Aah, mn!” he gasped, pulling Noiz’s dick out of his mouth with a satisfying ‘pop’.

“Guh! Mn, oi. Who told you to stop?” Noiz grunted, trying to pull Aoba back onto his cock. He was rewarded with a generous suck to the tip of his cock, leading to little licks and kisses down the shaft. With his hand still on Noiz’s dick, Aoba gave a small mischievous grin before sucking one of Noiz’s balls into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue and sucking gently. “Ah!” Noiz moaned, pleasure coursing through his hips. Aoba pumped Noiz’s length with his hand as he played with the ball in his mouth. Noiz’s hips started twitching and he let out little gasps, still holding his free hand to his mouth to muffle his sounds.

“Ah, mnf, mn” Aoba opened his mouth and let Noiz’s sack fall from his mouth. He sensed that Noiz was about to protest, so he licked from the base of his cock to the head. He planted a little kiss to the very tip, where the slit was, poking it slightly with his tongue to tease, then pushed the length into his mouth, vigorously stroking the base as he sucked and licked around the head.

“A-Aoba... I’m gonna... Cum...” Noiz choked out, thrusting his hips forward to push his dick further down Aoba’s throat. There was a slight gagging sound, then the feeling of Aoba swallowing sloppily around him. The feeling of Aoba’s throat constricting around his shaft pushed Noiz over the edge, cum spurting out of him and filling up Aoba’s mouth. Aoba tried his best to swallow it all, but some still spilled down his chin as Noiz pulled out of him. “What happened to not eating it?” Noiz smirked, teasing Aoba over what he had said when the roles were reversed.

“S-Shut up!” Aoba grumbled and wiped the rest of the cum off of his face. “What else was I gonna do with it?”

“Heh,” Noiz scoffed, then turned to step into the bath. “Join me?”

“N-No way! Pervert! I’m not getting caught up on your whims again!” Aoba huffed. He rinsed off his body quickly and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Noiz to sit in the bath all alone.


	7. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba take a trip to the Zoo

The sunlight crept in through a crack in the curtains, leaving a stream of light that fell right across Noiz’s eyes. He blinked his eyes open and rolled over to avoid the unwelcome light. The spot he rolled into, however, was warm but empty. He really opened his eyes at the feeling of emptiness and looked around the room. Aoba was missing again. Sighing, Noiz rolled himself out of bed and trudged out of the room in search of the other. The second he stepped out into the hallway he could hear the sounds of someone bustling around in the kitchen. Of course. Noiz grinned to himself and headed towards the sound, taking the time to lean against the kitchen door and observe Aoba being the perfect house wife.

“Ah!” Aoba muttered to himself, smoke coming from the pan in front of him. Noiz didn’t want to interfere with the perfect image before him, but he knew he should lend a hand.

“Oi, you’re burning it,” he commented without thinking, which earned him a scornful huff.

“H-Hey! I’m trying! You go over there!” Aoba said, shooing Noiz away with a spatula. “It’s almost ready anyway, set the table for me ok?” and with that he returned to scraping the burning food off of the pan and onto a plate set neatly beside the hotplates.

“You don’t have to do this every morning,” Noiz said, watching Aoba set down the food on the table. “I can cook myself, you know.” This earned him a ‘tut’ and a glare from Aoba.

“You know I can’t just sit put and do nothing. What am I, your pet?” Noiz paused at Aoba’s words, and thought back to the box and the bag and the instructions within. Aoba really didn’t have any idea that he was exactly that; a pet for Noiz’s enjoyment, not a companion to cook and clean for him.

“I guess, but don’t feel obligated to do any of this. You just relax and I’ll do everything.” Noiz insisted. Aoba looked at him sternly, clearly not backing down.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do around here? Oh, I could get a job maybe?” Aoba perked up. 

“You don’t speak the local language,” Noiz pointed out. Aoba deflated immediately.

“I could do the shopping” He suggested.

“Same problem. Also I get everything delivered already,” Noiz shot down. Aoba seemed even more miserable.

“So what else is there for me to do but cook and clean?” Aoba pouted, pushing his food around the plate as he tried to think of something else he could do.

“I told you, you don’t have to do anything. Just enjoy life. Do something fun.” Aoba shook his head at the suggestion.

“No you don’t understand. If I don’t leave the house what is there for me to do? I’m not cooking and cleaning as your servant, I’m doing it as a person who also lives here, you know?” He waved his fork at Noiz, trying to make a point. 

“Fine,” Noiz conceded. They both returned to eating, but a small while later Aoba piped up again.

“Why can’t I leave the house?” He asked, as if it had only just occurred to him that he was locked inside every day while Noiz worked. Noiz didn’t have an answer for that. He simply had just never thought of letting Aoba out.

“Why don’t we go out on the weekend then?” Noiz suggested, trying desperately to pull away from the idea of Aoba as his pet. Aoba perked up again at the suggestion.

“Great! Where will we go?” He asked. Noiz hummed in thought for a moment.

“The Zoo.” He said simply. Aoba pulled a face, mouth twisted up in amusement.

“The Zoo?” Aoba repeated. Noiz nodded. “Ok, the Zoo it is then.”

+++

The weekend came and Aoba bounced up out of bed, practically pouncing on Noiz who was still fast asleep.

“Come on, wake up sleepy head!” Aoba chided as he tried to wake Noiz from his slumber. Noiz swatted his hands away but finally woke up and greeted the man next to him.

“’Morning,” he mumbled, half into the pillow he was still resting on.

“’Morning! Now get up!” Aoba pestered and finally got Noiz to stand up. It wasn’t until Noiz was getting himself dressed that he remembered that Aoba was still only wearing the pair of underwear and white shirt he had been given at the beginning of the week. Noiz hadn’t thought to buy him his own clothes and he guessed it didn’t cross Aoba’s mind to ask either.

“Oi, you need some clothes,” He stated. Aoba looked down at himself as if for the first time and looked back up to Noiz.

“Y-Yeah...” was all he could mumble. Noiz snorted a small chuckle and dug around in his wardrobe for something that might fit Aoba better. Eventually he came out with a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of very skinny jeans.

“Try these,” Noiz said, throwing the clothes on the bed before Aoba. 

“Ok,” Aoba immediately took off his shirt and stood to try pulling on the jeans. Noiz didn’t miss the opportunity to watch him half naked. He did his best to hide the smile creeping up on his face, mostly so that he wouldn’t be caught obviously staring at Aoba. “Mm, they fit!” Aoba exclaimed when he pulled the jeans on. Rather than being super skinny jeans, they seemed to be a perfect fit, hugging his curves in just the right way. Noiz tried very hard not to stare, and instead got himself ready as Aoba finished dressing himself.

Later they arrived at the Zoo. Aoba seemed beside himself with excitement, but Noiz was as nonchalant as ever. They lined up for their tickets, and Aoba reviewed the map of the park.

“Mmm, what should we look at first?” He asked, surveying the map as Noiz paid for their tickets.

“Dunno. What do you wanna see,” Noiz replied, not really paying attention.

“Hm. How about we see the giraffes first?” Aoba suggested. Noiz simply nodded and they both headed off to the enclosure together.

Even though Noiz had suggested it, he wasn’t very interested in any of the sights of the Zoo at all. He was, however, enthralled with the sight of Aoba having so much fun. The sparkle in his eyes each time they looked at something new caught Noiz off guard and had him choking on his own breath several times throughout the day. They had lunch together and Noiz still couldn’t keep his eyes off Aoba as the other babbled on about the things they had seen and where to go to next. Noiz was exhausted by the end of the day, but he wouldn’t give this experience up for the world.

“Hmm, we’ve seen just about everything here...” Aoba pondered over the map while Noiz took a breather. “Oh, here’s something. The rabbit enclosure! That’s a bit unusual for a Zoo, isn’t it?” Aoba asked, looking over to Noiz, who was suddenly paying attention.

“Yeah,” was all Noiz could muster, still caught by Aoba’s intense and excited gaze.

“Alright, let’s go!” Aoba cheered, and the two of them headed towards the rabbits. 

Upon arriving, they found that they were the only two there with the rabbits. Aoba decided to take advantage of the situation by letting them both into the enclosure.

“It says we can come in and pet them, so come on, Noiz!” Aoba beckoned from the other side of the gate. Noiz reluctantly followed, but Aoba didn’t miss the small sparkle in Noiz’s eye. “They’re so cute aren’t they?” He said, holding up a fluffy black and white spotted rabbit to Noiz’s face.

“Humph,” Noiz grunted, but he took the rabbit into his arms none the less. “Soft,” he muttered as he stroked the bunny’s ears. Aoba felt like he was stumbling across some deep secret that he had the honour of witnessing. 

“You like it, don’t you?”

“What?”

“The rabbit. You like rabbits, huh?” Aoba giggled, surveying Noiz’s face. “You haven’t been interested in anything today but suddenly now your eyes have lit up and you’re smiling!” he exclaimed, completely taken with the image of Noiz cuddling the bunny in his arms.

“Not really,” Noiz tried to deny, but Aoba came up close to him and joined in stroking the rabbit.

“Don’t lie to me, Noiz. I can see how happy you are,” Aoba smiled softly, feeling the bunny’s soft ears between his fingertips. “I haven’t seen you like this before,” Aoba whispered, almost to himself. Noiz leaned forward a little and Aoba looked up, surprised. “Huh?” He asked before Noiz captured his lips in a chaste kiss. The kiss didn’t last long, just a little peck on the lips, but Aoba found himself stuttering and blushing.

“Cute,” Noiz remarked, putting the rabbit down and bringing Aoba close to him in an embrace. Aoba trembled a little and looked around nervously.

“N-Noiz! We’re in public! We...” He trailed off, caught by the passionate look in Noiz’s eyes. “We...” He closed his eyes and sank into the feeling of Noiz’s embrace, bringing their lips together again to share another, deeper kiss.


	8. Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo visits Noiz's apartment for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really a silly chapter but I had it in mind from the beginning so... Enjoy!

Theo was persistent at work that morning. Noiz felt like going home to Aoba so many times throughout the day, but he knew he couldn’t abandon his work duties for that. Theo would not let up about how positive Noiz’s attitude had been lately, or how happy he seemed, how much his work quality had improved. Noiz was gritting his teeth and about ready to hide from his little brother when the day finally ended and he was free to go home.

Of course, Theo wouldn’t allow that.

“Niisan, let’s have dinner together! It’s been a while and I miss you!” Theo cooed, clinging to his brother’s arm. He tried to drag Noiz away from the elevator to the car park, but Noiz was stronger and pulled away from Theo’s death-grip on his arm.

“I’m busy,” Noiz grunted as he tried to escape.

“You can’t be that busy you can’t have dinner with your own family!” Theo moaned.

“I have things I need to do at home.” Noiz stated gruffly, still struggling.

“Ah! I know!” Theo exclaimed. Noiz dreaded what might come next. “Why don’t I make you dinner at your house? That way we can eat together and you can still work on what you need to!” Noiz groaned but Theo seemed to have his mind made up. “Alright, Niisan! Let’s go!” and with that, he dragged Noiz towards the exit.

+++

Aoba jumped off the couch when he heard Noiz’s car arrive home and ran into the hallway to greet him. A few minutes later the front door clicked in and Noiz barely had his foot in the door when Aoba ran up to him.

“Welcome home, Noiz!” he said, reaching out to Noiz to embrace him. Before he could reach Noiz, however, Aoba noticed the new man behind him. “Ah. W-Who’s this?” he asked, backing away slightly.

“Aoba, this is my brother, Theo.” Noiz gestured to the man behind him and stepped further into the apartment.

“Ah, hello there. Pardon the intrusion.” Theo bowed slightly as he entered. He looked at Aoba and immediately turned to his brother with a questioning look. “Um, and who might this be, Niisan?” Noiz looked at Aoba properly finally and paused. Ah. Aoba was wearing just his underwear and the white shirt, as was the norm for him now. Aoba looked down at himself, too, and quickly excused himself to get changed. Theo turned back to his brother and harshly whispered under his breath, “Niisan? Who was that? Why was he only in his underwear?” Noiz sighed and ushered Theo into the living room.

“It’s a pain to explain but he lives with me now. That’s all you need to know.” Noiz huffed, plopping down on the couch and indicating for Theo to follow.

“No, no surely there’s more to this, Niisan. There’s a nearly naked man living in your one bedroom apartment? You can’t just brush this off!” Theo whisper-shouted. “At least don’t lie to me, please!”

“Fine. We have ‘that’ sort of relationship. Are you happy?” Noiz sighed and leaned back into the couch. Theo was hardly convinced.

“You mean to say that the rumours we all so desperately tried to dispel around the office were actually true and you’ve been having relationships with men this entire time?” Theo interrogated. Noiz rolled his eyes and sat up a bit more straight in his seat.

“No, I... Oh,” Noiz broke off his sentence when Aoba walked back into the room wearing the jeans and tight-fitting shirt that he had worn to the Zoo. 

“Uh, um, I’ll put on some tea, shall I?” Aoba offered. He headed straight for the kitchen without even listening for an answer which had Noiz sighing and Theo watching after him with surprise.

“Niisan, seriously, you can’t just pull a boyfriend out of nowhere like this! Father and Mother will freak out!” Theo returned to his hushed voice, but Noiz wasn’t convinced he was being as quiet as he thought he was.

“He’s not my boyfriend, and he’s only been here a week,” Noiz rolled his eyes at his dramatic brother and flopped back against the couch.

“If he’s not your boyfriend then what is he doing living in your apartment that has only one bed in nothing but his underwear and a flimsy shirt!”

“It’s not a flimsy shirt!” Noiz retorted. He knew he missed the real point, but he just didn’t know how to explain to his brother.

“On top of that, he spoke Japanese! Is he not from around here? Does he have a job? What does he do all day?” Theo barraged Noiz with multiple questions that just made everything even harder for Noiz to explain.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. And no, he doesn’t work, he stays home all day and minds the house.”

“Ah, you mean he’s like a servant to you?” Theo asked. Noiz shook his head. “Then. What. He just sits here doing nothing all day? Like some kind of pet?” Theo continued. Noiz froze at the mention of pets, and Theo jumped straight on it. “That’s it, isn’t it? You’re keeping a human pet?” Theo yelled, making sure to speak in German in hopes that the strange man in the kitchen wouldn’t hear or understand him.

“It’s not what you think-“ Noiz started, but he was cut off by Theo’s ranting.

“I’m right, aren’t I? He doesn’t speak German, does he?” Noiz shook his head. “He doesn’t leave the house?” Noiz interjected there.

“We went out on Saturday!”

“You took him out. Like, for a walk?” Theo scoffed. Noiz shrunk back in his seat. Why did his brother have to be so darned perceptive?

“Look, mind your own business, ok?” Noiz tried to calm Theo down, but at that moment Aoba walked back into the room with a tray of mugs.

“Ah, I hope Earl Grey is ok?” He said, placing the tray down on the coffee table so that the two men on the couch could take their own mugs.

“Ah, yes that’s fine. Oh, we haven’t been introduced properly! I’m Theodore. You can just call me Theo. And you are?” Theo held out his hand for Aoba to shake. It took a few moments of blank staring for Aoba to catch on and reciprocate the motion.

“Oh. Uh, I’m Aoba. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He nodded to Theo and took a seat on an armchair on the other side of the coffee table. Noiz watched the exchange and huffed into his mug.

“You’re both idiots,” he muttered under his breath. It didn’t seem that the other two had heard him, or else they were ignoring him.

They spent the evening like that, chatting over tea and, mostly, talking about work and family. Aoba was left on his own as the brothers mainly chatted in German, leaving him hopelessly out of the loop.

“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe what time it is, and I didn’t even make you dinner in the end! I’m so sorry, Niisan,” Theo apologised profusely. Noiz checked the time on his coil and nodded.

“Don’t worry about it. Just get home and sleep before work tomorrow,” Noiz said in his most stern ‘big brother’ voice. “I’ll come see you out. At the door, out of earshot from Aoba, Theo leaned into Noiz and whispered.

“Niisan, you can’t keep a human like this. You either have to get rid of him, or make an honest man of him.” When Noiz quirked his head in confusion, Theo sighed and hastily added, “Marry him.” Noiz’s eyes blew wide, reeling from the comment as Theo promptly left the apartment, door slamming behind him.


	9. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba discovers the black bag hidden underneath Noiz's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i don't know what happened this chapter ran away with me.

Noiz was lost in thought all day. His brain kept bringing him back to what Theo had said before leaving yesterday. ‘Marry him’. Noiz sighed and tried to pull himself together long enough to get some work done but the thought kept swimming in his head over and over again. He of course didn’t care what his parents thought of him or his relationships, but he did know keeping Aoba the way he had been was wrong and he needed to do something right by him. Marriage, however, had never much been on Noiz’s radar, and the thought of it, together with Aoba, was creating a very concerning feeling in his body. 

+++

Aoba was pottering around the house doing this and that when he came across a plain black bag shoved carelessly under Noiz’s side of the bed. He didn’t think much of it at first, but when he heard a metal clank and a buzzing sound coming from the bag when he accidentally kicked it, curiosity got the better of him and he dragged it out for inspection.

While Aoba couldn’t begin guessing what was inside the bag, he was certainly not prepared for what he found. The buzzing sound came from a phallic item shaped like a... Well... Aoba blushed and searched desperately for a button to turn it off before he threw it back into the bag. Peering deeper into the bag, he discovered a variety of different things he had never seen before in his life. Even if he hadn’t lost his memory, he was sure these items would have been new to him. Curious, he dug through the bag and inspected several of the other items. One metal device looked like forceps, and there was a small box full of different thicknesses of metal sticks. Aoba had no idea what the sticks could be used for, but the more he dug through the bad, the more unease he felt. As he dug around he found a little booklet that was helpfully written in Japanese. 

“Real Angel Guide Book...” Aoba read aloud to himself. He flipped through the pages slowly, finding little diagrams of the tools he had seen in the bag with instructions on the usages. He found the metal sticks on one page. “E-Eh? These are supposed to go in... Aah!” He recoiled from the page as he read that the sticks were for insertion through the urethra. The more he looked through the booklet the more he felt like these tools were more like torture devices. Towards the end there was a section labelled ‘Total Obedience’, and Aoba read on with morbid curiosity.

“Your Angel may fall out of compliance and be disobedient. In these times, restraints may be required to restrict freedom and remind the Angel of its place as your loyal... Pet?!” Aoba read aloud to himself again, fumbling with the book as he reached the end of the sentence. Pet? What did that mean? As he read on cautiously, he found instructions for movement restriction and guides for punishments to retain or regain dominance over the ‘Angel’. “What is this all about?” 

+++

When Noiz got home he was immediately greeted by the stern gaze of Aoba, who was holding the little book from the black bag. Noiz knew immediately that he would have to do some very quick explaining.

“What is this, Noiz?” Aoba asked. It was clear he was trying to use his most docile voice, but there was a sharp edge to it he just couldn’t hide. “What is this about ‘Angels’ and ‘Pets’?” Noiz sighed and started taking off his tie casually.

“It’s not important. Forget about it,” he replied, pushing past Aoba to get to the bedroom. Aoba grabbed his arm and held him still.

“Yes it is, what is this stuff? What’s with those things in the black bag? What are you planning on doing with me?” He accused, his voice starting to shake a little.

“I told you it’s nothing.” Noiz insisted, but Aoba wouldn’t let go.

“Did you buy those things? What about this book? It says stuff like restraining and punishment. Noiz, what is going on?” Noiz had had enough of the interrogation and slammed his fist against the wall next to Aoba’s head, trapping him between the wall and Noiz’s body.

“What are you going to do if I said yes? You’re not leaving, so what’s the point?” Noiz sneered. 

“Like hell I’m not leaving,” Aoba hissed. He tried to push Noiz away but was pushed back firmly against the wall. “Ugh, Noiz! Let me go!”

“No.” Noiz brought his face close to the side of Aoba’s face and bit his ear, “You’re staying right here,” he whispered. Aoba struggled, still trying to push Noiz away but it was clear he was at a disadvantage strength-wise. He cursed himself and started hitting at Noiz’s chest.

“Let. Me. Go!” He yelled, pushing his hardest to get away. Noiz used his other hand to trap Aoba firmly against the wall and bit into his neck, leaving a little bruise in his wake. “Aah! Noiz. Stop!” Noiz huffed against Aoba’s neck and pulled his head away slightly.

“Stop resisting me,” he muttered and took Aoba’s hands into his own. He took his tie from around his neck and tied it firmly around Aoba’s wrists, then held his wrists above his head against the wall. “You were so eager for me before,” he licked up the side of Aoba’s neck, nipping little bites along his jaw line, “Don’t let that stupid little book ruin this,” he breathed as he brought his knee up to press hard between Aoba’s legs.

“Uah! N-Noiz! Stop! Please!” Aoba cried, squirming under Noiz’s touch. “Let me go!” Noiz ignored him, still lapping up the side of his neck.

“You’re mine” Noiz said in a low, gruff voice. Aoba was shaking, pulling desperately at his hands to try to get Noiz to let him go.

“N-No! I don’t belong to anyone!” Aoba cried. Finally, he managed to shake Noiz’s hand off his wrists long enough to push Noiz back so he could escape. The first thing he did was run for the front door. He had the door open a crack before Noiz caught up to him and slammed the door shut, trapping him again. “Noiz, please!” He begged, which earned him a dark chuckle.

“Even though you don’t know anything beyond this door, you still insist on leaving me?” Noiz said scornfully, pushing his hips against Aoba’s ass, holding him close to the door.

“I-I... I... Ah!” Aoba trembled at Noiz’s touch. He felt Noiz reach around to the front of his underwear. “N-No! Noiz! Stop!” He squirmed away but Noiz had gripped him firmly.

“Stay with me,” Noiz whispered hotly into Aoba’s ear as he stroked his cock firmly through the cloth. Aoba trembled more, and his knees grew weak. Noiz kissed down the side of Aoba’s neck and Aoba, unwittingly, moved his head to the side to give him easier access to his skin. “Come with me,” Noiz nuzzled against Aoba’s neck and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

“Noiz! No!” Aoba protested, but he wasn’t strong enough to pull away completely from Noiz. Desperate to avoid this situation, he did the only thing that came to mind. He pulled back his leg and kicked Noiz as hard as he could. He heard a small grunt and for a split second felt a rush of victory before it was crushed with the reality that Noiz had barely budged from the hit. Aoba froze. He felt all the blood drain from his head as Noiz simply stared back at him with an even gaze. “N... Noiz... Sorry... Please... Ah!” Noiz dragged him forcefully towards the bedroom and threw him unceremoniously onto the bed. Within seconds, Noiz was on top of Aoba, tying his hands to the headboard of the bed. “Noiz! I’m sorry! Please stop!” Aoba cried, still struggling and thrashing around.

“Stay still,” Noiz warned. Aoba froze for a second and watched Noiz carefully. His hands were securely tied to the headboard, and Noiz had straddled his hips so he couldn’t move. Noiz ran his hands down Aoba’s body slowly, ripping a shudder from him. When he reached the band of his underwear, Noiz pulled off of Aoba slowly and brought his legs up against his body. He rubbed Aoba’s length through his underwear which made Aoba squirm all over again. “I said stay still” Noiz said in a dangerously low voice. Aoba was too scared to listen, and in his squirming and thrashing he kicked Noiz in the side of the head. They both paused and there was an awkward moment of staring between the two.

“Ah. Noiz, I’m sorry I- Huh?” Aoba was mid apology when Noiz suddenly stood up from the bed and left the room, leaving Aoba still tied firmly to the bed, unable to escape again.


	10. On the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss and make up.

He could hear Aoba calling for him from the other room but he was determined to ignore him. For now, at least. He had gone into autopilot when he got home from work, and he found Aoba just too alluring, the thought of him leaving had just sent him into a frenzy and he didn’t know how to pull back his emotions. He knew his actions would just push Aoba further away from him, even after how close they’d managed to get in such a short amount of time. He realized that Aoba had been trusting of him because he literally didn’t know anything else. He had no memory from any time before that first day in Noiz’s apartment, and for Aoba Noiz was his whole world at this point.

The banging and crying from the other room settled down for a little bit, and Noiz figured Aoba must have gotten tired, but it started up again with a vengeance and Noiz just couldn’t find it in himself to leave Aoba like that much longer. He needed a breather, but it was wrong to leave Aoba restrained like that. He trudged back to the bedroom and creaked open the door. Aoba quieted down immediately at the sound of the door opening, and he waited with baited breath for what Noiz would do next. Noiz simply walked in, silent, and undid the restraints on Aoba’s wrists. Aoba immediately pulled his wrists away when the restraints were loosened, and he curled up on the other side of the bed from Noiz.

“S-Sorry. For... For kicking you in the h-head...” Aoba babbled, scared and unsure of what Noiz was planning to do to him now. They hadn’t known each other for very long, but he hadn’t expected Noiz to become so physical with him. Noiz simply looked up at him and shook his head.

“I shouldn’t have forced you like that,” he sighed. Aoba watched his movements like a hawk, but he noticed that Noiz wasn’t making any move to come closer to him. There was an awkward tension in the air between them for a while before Noiz spoke up again. “Listen, forget about the bag. Forget about that book. I’m not interested in that stuff.” It was only sort of a lie. He wasn’t interested in the guidelines of a pet, per se, but he couldn’t help the curiosity over some of the tools and toys inside the bag. Later, he thought to himself.

“What’s with that book, though? Did you purchase me from someone?” Aoba accused, still keeping his distance up against the headboard.

“No,” Noiz replied, perhaps too quickly, and Aoba quirked an eyebrow.

“Why am I here? How did I get here?” Aoba looked at Noiz, as if staring him down would give him an answer.

“I don’t know, you arrived in that crate and that was the first I knew of you,” Noiz replied. 

“So you’re saying someone just decided to send me to you, anonymously, and you didn’t think to question it?”

“I was busy taking care of you. There was no return address and no letter inside.” Noiz stared back at Aboa and the two sat like that in silence for a few minutes.

“Who would ship a human being to a random person like this?” Aoba muttered to himself. Noiz didn’t know what to say or do, so he simply got up from the bed and turned to leave the room.

“I’ll go make us some dinner,” He said as he left Aoba alone in the bedroom.

Aoba took a few more minutes to gather himself up after what had happened between them. He didn’t completely believe that Noiz didn’t know how he’d got here, but he also wasn’t in a position to doubt Noiz, either. He shuffled out into the hallway and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. Noiz was digging around in the fridge, clearly trying to decide what to cook. Aoba came up behind him and tentatively tapped him on the shoulder.

“Here, let me do this,” Aoba offered, but Noiz shook his head and pushed him away.

“No, it’s my responsibility.” Noiz replied curtly. 

“Please,” Aoba said, shaking his head, “Let me. If you really want me to forget about the stuff in that book then don’t treat me like a pet you have to look after. Treat me like a human, like someone sharing your home. Let me do things for you!” Noiz relented and moved away from the fridge. 

“Ok, fine. How about we cook together then?” He offered and Aoba nodded his head.

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

+++

After dinner they retired to the living room and curled up on the couch drinking coffee. They sat on opposite ends of the couch to each other, but it wasn’t as awkward as it had been earlier. Aoba sipped from his mug while he watched Noiz from the corner of his eye. Noiz was reclining and looking away from Aoba, which caused a strange feeling to beat through Aoba’s chest.

“Noiz, about earlier...” Aoba started, but Noiz cut him off.

“I’m sorry.” He said, taking Aoba by surprise. “I just got so afraid of you leaving that I acted out. Sorry.” Aoba shook his head and gave him a small smile.

“No, no I’m also sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to leave like that.” Noiz knew that wasn’t right, that Aoba had every right and every reason to try and leave, but he found himself just agreeing with him, hearing what he wanted to hear. “Where would I have even gone?” Aoba chuckled to himself in a self deprecating manor. “I don’t know the language. I don’t know where I came from. I wouldn’t know how to get home even if I did know where home was...” He trailed off and Noiz turned to look at him.

“Your home is here,” Noiz said sincerely. Aoba looked up to him as he felt him shift across the couch. “Stay with me,” Noiz whispered once he was close enough to Aoba’s ear. Aoba felt himself tremble a little, the nerves from their earlier altercation coming back to him, but he sat still and allowed Noiz to rub up against him and kiss his neck again.

“Yes,” was all Aoba could manage to say before Noiz leaned in to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Aoba was torn between the feeling that something was off and the feeling that he had nowhere else to be at this moment. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth, inviting Noiz to push his tongue in. Aoba could feel Noiz’s hand begin to explore his waist, his chest, his stomach, his sides, all over his body. “Mnn, Noiz...” Aoba whispered against Noiz’s lips as they pulled apart slightly to catch their breath. Noiz wasted no time before diving back in to kiss Aoba with the passion he knew he deserved.

“Aoba... Aoba!” Noiz mumbled as he pulled away from Aoba’s lips and leaned down to kiss his neck and his collar bone. He reached his hand down to tentatively fondle Aoba through his underwear again, but paused when he felt Aoba freeze up at the feeling. “Sorry,” he muttered, pulling away slightly. Aoba grabbed his hand and pulled it back to rest on his waist.

“No, it’s not bad, just...” Aoba trailed off. To be honest, he wasn’t sure himself what he wanted just then. On the one hand, Noiz had scared him earlier, and he was reluctant to be intimate with him again. On the other hand, Aoba really very much wanted Noiz to touch his growing hardness and the feeling left him hot and conflicted.

“Aoba, I want you,” Noiz’s eyes were clouded with passion and he found himself just saying whatever came to his mind. “Let me touch you, please,” he begged, rubbing little circles on Aoba’s hips with his thumb. Aoba was trembling, but he didn’t pull away from the touch at all.

“I want you, too,” Aoba moaned, pulling Noiz’s face back up to meet his for another kiss. As their tongues twined together, Noiz slowly slipped his hand down Aoba’s hip, slipping a few fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear to play with his more sensitive skin. “Mmn, ah!” Aoba moaned again as he spread his thighs a little to give Noiz better access. Noiz broke the kiss momentarily to check Aoba’s reaction, to make sure it was really ok, then slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Aoba’s underwear. He wrapped his hand gently around Aoba’s cock and gave it an experimental stroke, delighting in the sound Aoba made at his touch. 

“Feel good?” Noiz asked as he stroked Aoba a little harder, receiving a loud moan and a quick nod of his head. He kissed and nibbled along Aoba’s jaw and neck, gripping tightly around his dick as he stroked him long and hard.

“Ngh, ah! Noiz! Noiz...” Aoba couldn’t stop the lewd sounds coming from his mouth as Noiz jerked him off in his underwear. He didn’t want it to end so soon, but he also really wanted to cum. “N-Noiz! Wait! Stop!” Noiz stopped immediately and pulled back to survey Aoba’s face.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and pulled his hand out of Aoba’s underwear which left him even more frustrated. Aoba shook his head and gripped onto Noiz’s shoulders, trying to pull him close again.

“No, no! Don’t go. I just... Too soon...” Aoba leaned into Noiz’s neck and held him close for a moment before speaking up again. “I didn’t want to cum yet,” he whispered quietly against Noiz’s neck. Noiz nodded and stood up from the couch suddenly, leaving Aoba whining before he spoke up.

“I’ll be right back,” he said and left the room, coming back a minute later with a bottle of liquid in his hands. Aoba looked at him questioningly, but Noiz said nothing as he came back to sit next to Aoba. “This was in the bag. I think we’ll be needing it,” he smirked and showed Aoba the bottle.

“Personal... Lubricant? What’s that?” Aoba asked. He took the bottle in his hand and tried to read the rest of the label, but of course, it wasn’t written in a language he understood.

“I’ll show you. Here, let me take these off,” Noiz said as he pulled at the waistband of Aoba’s underwear. Aoba blushed but nodded and lifted his hips so that Noiz could remove his clothes. Noiz poured a little of the liquid onto his fingers and then pushed Aoba’s thighs apart. Aoba was about to protest when he felt Noiz’s mouth slip over the head of his dick. He was so caught up in the feeling of Noiz sucking him off that he didn’t notice the finger pushing around his asshole until Noiz pushed it through the ring of muscle and began thrusting it in and out of him.

“Aah! Ah! N-Noiz! Mmn!” Aoba moaned, spreading his thighs as wide as they could go so that Noiz could have the best access to him. Noiz continued to sloppily suck at his dick as he pushed a second finger into Aoba, causing him to arch his back and let another loud moan slip out. Aoba slipped his fingers through Noiz’s hair so that he could grip tightly at the roots and push Noiz’s head further down onto his cock. “Mm, Noiz. Noiz!” Aoba yelled. He started thrusting his hips up into Noiz’s mouth, causing him to choke lightly on his dick. With a lewd ‘pop’, Noiz took Aoba’s dick out of his mouth and stroked it firmly with his free hand.

“Not so fast,” Noiz whispered in a husky, low tone. Without another word, Noiz pushed Aoba down on his back on the couch so that he could hover above him. While Aoba was basically naked, Noiz was still fully dressed, which caused Aoba to shy away. “Help me with this,” Noiz indicated to his belt and brought Aoba’s hand up to the clasp. Nodding, Aoba undid Noiz’s belt and slowly dragged his fingers down to the zipper, pulling it open hesitantly. Noiz helped Aoba pull out his dick, impatient with how slow things were moving. He heard a small gasp from Aoba, and smirked to himself as he stroked his cock a few times. “Can I?” Noiz asked, lowering his hips to Aoba’s and rubbing the head of his dick along Aoba’s twitching, wet hole.

“Y-Yes!” Aoba nodded frantically as he put his arms around Noiz’s shoulders and pulled him in close. Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues twining and sliding against each other. Aoba was so into the kiss that he almost didn’t notice Noiz begin to enter him until the head had fully pushed through his little ring of muscle. “Mmn, Ah!” Aoba cried as he felt the pressure of Noiz’s dick inside him. Noiz had prepared him earlier, but it was still a tight fit, and he felt a stretching that he’d never felt before. “Ah, Ah! Noiz!” he moaned as Noiz pushed further still inside of him. Noiz recaptured Aoba’s lips in a fierce kiss to keep him distracted from the feeling of being open wide.

“Ah, Aoba,” Noiz grunted against Aoba’s lips, “I’m in,” he huffed, resting his head on Aoba’s chest for a moment while he got used to the feeling of being fully inside the man beneath him. Aoba was breathing quite heavily, too, and he stroked his fingers though Noiz’s hair, as if he was the one who needed comforting in this situation.

“Noiz... I’m ok, you can move,” Aoba sighed, still carding his fingers through Noiz’s hair. Noiz simply nodded and pulled his hips back slowly before gently pushing them back against Aoba’s. He repeated the motion a few times, making sure Aoba was truly loose enough to handle his thrusts before he picked up the pace and started pounding into Aoba. “Mn! Ah, An! Aah! Noi- Aaah!” Aoba sobbed, pushing his head against Noiz’s neck, trying to muffle his moans. “Noi- A-Ah!” He rocked his hips against Noiz’s thrusts, doing his best to meet Noiz’s movements and push him further inside. Aoba gripped Noiz’s shoulders so hard he thought he would tear the skin right off. Noiz shuddered at the feeling of being torn open and bit into the side of Aoba’s neck, kissing and sucking to make a deep purple mark on his skin

“Unf, Aoba!” Noiz moaned as he thrust as deeply as he could. He loved the feeling of Aoba clenching around his cock every time he hit the right spot inside. Aoba was trembling, twitching and moaning the most lewd sounds Noiz had ever heard, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Each little ‘Ah’ and ‘Ahn’ that left Aoba’s lips was like music to Noiz’s ears. He gripped Aoba’s legs tight and pushed them right up against his body, almost standing on his knees on the couch. He picked up the pace and started thrusting even harder, earning him even louder moans from his Angel.

“N-Noiz! Ah! C-Close! Mmn!” Aoba gasped and moaned. He brought his hand up to his own dick and began to fondle himself as Noiz pounded into him. With a few messy strokes, Aoba was shooting thick strings of cum all over his own stomach and chest. Noiz watched on with lewd fascination, the sight of Aoba’s orgasm causing him to reach his own climax. He rode out his orgasm with a few sloppy, slow thrusts into Aoba, and then flopped on top of him. Aoba was breathing heavily, his face red with exertion, and he tapped Noiz impatiently on the shoulder. “Mmn, you’re heavy!” he mumbled. Noiz heaved a huge sigh, but sat up and leaned back against the other side of the couch.

Noiz observed Aoba for a little while, watching his chest go up and down with his breaths, and thought to himself how beautiful he was, panting and out of breath, covered in his own cum and just in general exhausted but, hopefully, content.

“Let me clean you up,” Noiz offered, but Aoba waved him off.

“How about we take another 5 minutes and then have a shower?” Noiz thought about that, and realized immediately that Aoba was implying they shower together.

“Of course, take your time,” Noiz smirked, rubbing little circles into Aoba’s thigh to sooth him after all the effort he had given.


	11. Online Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz gives Aoba use of one of his Allmates so that he can buy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny fluffy update.

It was a lazy Sunday morning when Noiz came up with an idea to give Aoba a little more freedom. While he didn’t like the idea of Aoba leaving the house alone, he could still enjoy some things from inside. Online shopping being what immediately came to mind. They were sitting on the couch together, Noiz working overtime and Aoba watching him work overtime. Noiz paused in his work, which caused Aoba to also pause and look up at him with curiosity.

“Hey, Aoba, I just thought of something,” Noiz said, holding up one of his little bunny cubes. “Take this,” he said, handing over the cube to Aoba. Aoba looked at it and turned it around in his hand with a funny expression.

“What is it?” Aoba asked, still observing the cube.

“It’s an Allmate. Push it between the eyes to wake it up.” Aoba looked at the cube with raised eyebrows.

“Allmate? Hmm,” He pushed the cube between it’s ‘eyes’ and it lit up with a chirpy voice.

“GOOD MORNING noiz. THE CURRENT TIME IS 10:52. THE WEATHER IS sunny.” When the cube spoke Aoba nearly dropped it.

“It talked. What is it?” Aoba asked with wonder. Noiz smirked and slid closer to Aoba, taking the cube from his hands.

“You’ve never seen an Allmate before?” Noiz asked. Aoba shook his head with a frown.

“At least, I don’t remember what they are if I did know what they were before coming here...” Aoba trailed off. Noiz picked up immediately on the souring mood and shifted his attention to the cube.

“Well, this little thing can access the internet for you. It can also set reminders, generate maps, write text documents, and broadcast television. There’s really an endless list of things it can do,” Noiz spoke, and Aoba thought he was showing just the smallest hint of excitement over showing him what the Allmate could do. “Here, say ‘Open Browser’” Noiz held up the cube to Aoba, indicating for him to speak.

“Oh, um. Open Browser” Aoba repeated. With a little ‘Pi’ sound, a holographic screen opened above the cube and a web browser appeared. “Oh! Neat. What do I do with it now?” Aoba asked, looking to Noiz for further instructions.

“Now you can search for whatever you like. All of my data is set to auto-input so you can buy things and they’ll automatically be delivered to this address.”

“So, what can I buy online?” Aoba asked, taking the cube from Noiz’s hand and looking at the browser more closely.

“Here, there’s a list of bookmarked web stores you can look at.” Noiz tapped a particular link and opened up a different page. “This one is the supermarket I shop from. The web pages can be automatically translated for you, too, so you don’t need to worry about the language barrier like you would in real life.” 

“Ah, that’s so cool! Thank you, Noiz,” Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz’s neck and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Noiz held him close, just enjoying the fact that he could make Aoba happy in any kind of small way.

+++

After work on Monday, all Noiz wanted to do was relax. He stepped in through the front door of his apartment and was immediately greeted with the smell of food he couldn’t identify. Curious, he walked into the kitchen and found Aoba serving up dishes with something that looked kind of like a stew.

“What’s this?” Noiz asked, wrapping his arms around Aoba’s waist.

“Ah! You surprised me! Don’t do that while I’m cooking! It’s dangerous.” Aoba pouted, but then perked up as he turned his attention back to the food. “I’m making ‘nikujaga’, I don’t remember why, but it’s one of the very few things I can remember about my past. It’s my favourite food, my granny used to cook it all the time for me.” Noiz smiled, hiding his face from Aoba.

“Where did you get the ingredients?” he asked, although looking into the bowls, there wasn’t anything particularly unusual in it.

“From the supermarket website you showed me, dummy!” Aoba laughed and took the bowls to the dining table. “They had a huge variety of things, even international ingredients! I was really impressed.” Noiz didn’t hide his smile this time. He was genuinely glad he could do something to make Aoba feel more at home. Noiz took a mouth full of the food and his eyes widened with surprise.

“This is good,” he said as he took another bite. Aoba’s eyes lit up.

“You like it?”

“It’s different. But good different,” Noiz muttered, taking another mouth full. Aoba watched him happily as he ate his own meal, and before long both their bowls were empty. “Cook more like that,” Noiz said as he took the empty bowls to the sink to wash them. Aoba followed him and wrapped his arms around Noiz’s waist, mimicking what Noiz had done earlier.

“I’m happy you liked it so much,” Aoba sighed against Noiz’s neck. They stood like that for a while, Noiz washing the dishes and Aoba just enjoying Noiz’s body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They probably make out a whole bunch after this.


	12. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba has a surprise for Noiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head there was actual foreplay but then when I was typing they just got straight to it and I was powerless to stop it rip.  
> Sorry for another short chapter.  
> Also, this chapter was low-key (high-key) inspired by the doujinshi "うさぎみたいに××× " (xxx like bunnies) which you can purchase here: https://ec.toranoana.jp/joshi_r/ec/item/040030618149/

When Aoba saw him off that morning before work, Noiz swore he saw a shimmer of mischievousness in his eyes. He thought about it all through work, causing him to miss large chunks of several important conversations. He couldn’t wait to see what Aoba was planning.

When Noiz opened the door to his apartment after work he was greeted with a pleasant surprise. There wasn’t the usual scent of food cooking in the air, but he was presented with something equally as appetizing. Standing in the hallway in front of him was Aoba, dressed in a skimpy pair of underpants, fake shirt cuffs and collar, and a pair of bunny ears perched on his head. There was a sly grin on his face as he welcomed Noiz home.

“How long have you been planning this, then?” Noiz asked as he kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie.

“Mm, I ordered them yesterday, but I’ve had this idea since I saw you with the rabbits at the zoo.” Aoba approached Noiz, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “Do you like it?” Aoba gave a little twirl, showing off a little bunny tail just above his ass, pinned to the underwear he was wearing, and gave his butt a little teasing shake before facing Noiz again.

“Does this give you an idea?” Noiz said as he brought Aoba close to him, fondling his ass and kissing him deeply. They only pulled apart when they were desperate for breath, and a small trail of saliva linked them together. “I love it,” Noiz whispered huskily into Aoba’s ear. He gave Aoba’s neck a little lick and a bite, and then came back up to recapture Aoba’s lips in another passionate kiss. Aoba giggled at the ticklish feeling of having his neck licked, but moaned deeply when his lips met Noiz’s. He ran his hands up Noiz’s chest and reached for the top button so that he could slowly start undressing him.

“What do you want to do with me?” Aoba whispered with a wicked grin on his face. Noiz felt the air catch in his lungs; he couldn’t believe how incredibly sexy Aoba was being. 

“How about we take this to the bedroom first,” Noiz suggested, tugging on Aoba’s hand and leading him to the bed. “Lay down,” he instructed, and Aoba obediently crawled into the middle of the bed. “Stay on your knees, like that.” Noiz said. Aoba paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder, but sighed and let Noiz have his way. Noiz came up behind him and rubbed his nose into the crack of Aoba’s ass.

“Aah! Wait!” Aoba protested, but Noiz pushed his face against him even harder. He pulled the skimpy underpants to the side and gave Aoba’s hole a little lick, reaching up along his ass until he met the tail on his underwear.

“I like this,” Noiz said as he squished the tail in his fingers. “Very cute.” Aoba blushed wildly and shoved his head into the pillows in front of him.

“Y-You don’t have to say that... Ah!” Aoba cried as Noiz licked his hole again. His legs started to tremble and Noiz could tell he was getting terribly aroused just from being teased.

“But you are. You’re adorable.” Noiz grinned against Aoba’s skin, and he proceeded to lick and nip at the skin of his cheeks. “Especially when you make those lewd little noises,” he added.

“S-Shut up!” Aoba muttered into the pillows as his body shook with each new touch from Noiz. Noiz chuckled and pulled away from Aoba’s body to reach back into the black bag. He pulled out of bottle of lube again, pausing to look over the other contents. Another day, he figured, and decided to keep things simple and sweet for today.

“This will probably be cold,” he warned as he opened the lid of the lube and poured a generous amount straight onto Aoba’s twitching hole. Aoba gasped at the initial feeling, but relaxed into it as Noiz massaged his entrance with his fingers, slowly loosening him up before inserting a finger.

“J-Just h-hurry up!” Aoba said into the pillow he was hugging. Noiz complied and immediately shoved another finger inside his ass. With a scissoring motion, Noiz stretched Aoba’s inner walls, preparing him for his much larger cock.

“So impatient,” Noiz commented as he played with Aoba, teasing him and delighting in the whimpers and sighs that came from him.

“I-I’ve been waiting a-all day!” Aoba sobbed, pushing his hips back so that he could get Noiz’s fingers even deeper inside of him. “Don’t tease me like this!”

“You asked for it,” Noiz said flatly. He pulled his fingers out quickly, leaving Aoba gasping, and thrust his cock deep inside in one push. Aoba nearly screamed at the feeling, but Noiz was feeling impatient too, and he didn’t want to slow down. He leant over Aoba’s back and kissed him between the shoulders as he held his hips still with his right hand. “I can’t resist you when you’re so adorable like this. All dressed up just for me,” he moaned against Aoba’s back as he pounded into him. Aoba muffled his voice in the pillow still, but Noiz didn’t mind so much, he was busy chasing his own climax and just wanted to hold Aoba close to him.

“Mnf! Noiz! I’m gonna... Ah!” Aoba turned his head to the side to try and warn Noiz he was close, but he was met with even harder thrusts and a tighter grip on his hip. He could feel Noiz’s sweat-slick chest rub against his back and he thought he’d never felt him quite so worked up before. “A-ah! Mmn!” he moaned as Noiz’s thrusts became hasty and sloppy. Noiz bit Aoba’s shoulder as he came, delighted at the cry that came from Aoba. He gripped Aoba’s cock and gave him a few hard strokes to make him cum as well as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Hah... Hah...” Noiz flopped down on the bed next to Aoba and tried to catch his breath. Aoba was laying on his stomach, still clutching the pillow. “That... Was quick...” he sighed. Aoba turned his face to meet Noiz and chuckled.

“Having premature ejaculation issues, old man?” He teased and pinched Noiz’s nose.

“Like you can talk,” Noiz quipped and turned on his side so that he could pull Aoba into an embrace.

“Shut up,” Aoba scoffed, but he snuggled into Noiz’s arms anyway. “Why did you do it from behind, by the way?” Noiz rested his chin on Aoba’s head and hummed to himself.

“Well, you were dressed like a bunny, so I decided to do it like bunnies do.” Aoba swatted his arm and made a little ‘tch’ sound.

“Pervert”

“Says the one who dressed up like a rabbit so that I’d fuck him.”


	13. Alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an assignment due this week so the next update will probably be next week sorry.  
> Please enjoy this shameless self-indulgence.

Aoba found himself getting used to being in Noiz’s apartment pretty quickly. The fact that he still couldn’t remember anything before arriving probably contributed to his ease, even though he thought that he should be much more restless in such a situation. He couldn’t help how comfortable he felt in such a short amount of time. Of course, physically bonding with Noiz probably helped a lot. Even if he was scared and hesitant when he first arrived, Noiz had done his best to make him feel at home; wanted and loved. Aoba blushed at the thought of being loved and shook his head to clear the thought. It was too soon to be thinking that their intimacy had that heavy a meaning.

Aoba sighed to himself and leaned back into the couch he was sitting on. He didn’t want to put pressure on Noiz either to feel bonded with him since he never asked for Aoba in the first place. Of course, he was just being used as per his instructions. He sat up straighter at that thought. Instructions. He was just a product to be used. He decided to go check in the black bag again for that instruction booklet. Surely there was some information about the company in there. Who had sent him? He hoped the booklet had something he could look up on the internet through the Allmate Noiz gave him.

Aoba opened the bag and inspected the tools and toys with a quirked eyebrow. He dug around the bag for a little bit, but he couldn’t find the booklet. Noiz must have hidden it somewhere so that he couldn’t read it and get more upset. Probably. As Aoba dug through the bag he accidentally bumped a button on one of the penis shaped tools. His face flushed red as he picked the vibrating toy up and tried desperately to find the button to turn it off. In is fumbling, he managed to turn the speed up even higher. 

“Argh!” He cringed to himself as he fumbled with the toy even more, eventually dropping it in his lap. Ah. That felt good, he thought. He picked the toy up with a renewed calmness and finally found the stop button. He couldn’t ignore the feeling of the vibrations against such a private area, however. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself up onto the bed and slowly pulled his underwear down. He was still wearing the button up shirt, so he still felt covered, but now he had access to cock. He took the toy in one hand and slightly lifted up his shirt with the other. He held the toy against his dick and pressed the same button as before. The toy immediately started up, giving out a low hum as it vibrated softly against his sensitive skin.

“Ah! Mm!” His breath quickened as he got into the feeling of the vibrator against his dick. Slowly, he rubbed the two together, tightening his grip as he tentatively started jacking himself off. Too soon he became used to the low vibration and decided to turn it up a notch. He pressed the same button again to turn the speed up and jolted at the stronger buzz that came from the vibrator. His grip tightened even harder, and he started getting an overwhelming feeling pooling in his hips. In a bid to stop himself from cumming too soon, he let go of the vibrator. It fell to the bed and rolled in against his ass which sent a bolt of pleasure up his spine.

Shakily, Aoba picked up the vibrator again, but this time he rubbed it cautiously against his entrance. He couldn’t deny the pleasure he felt just from having it rub against his tight little hole. He pushed it experimentally against his hole, but found that he was much too tight. He played with it a little, just rubbing it along his ass hole, occasionally pressing it against the ring of muscle. Suddenly he remembered the liquid that Noiz had used when they were on the couch. He dug around in the black bag under the bed again and sure enough he found the bottle of lube.

Setting the vibrator aside for a moment, Aoba poured a generous amount of lube on his ass, using his fingers to direct it towards his hole and loosened himself up a little. He pushed one finger into himself and sighed with the feeling of slight relief. He hadn’t thought it possible before, but he was sure now he was actually quite into the feeling of being penetrated there. He couldn’t help himself as he pushed a second finger into himself and started thrusting into and stretching himself open.

He couldn’t stop the moans and pants that came from his mouth as he toyed with his asshole, making it nice and wet and loose so that he could fit something larger into it. He was sure he was making a hell of a mess but in that moment he didn’t care. He wanted to be full. He wanted to be thrust into. He wanted a pleasure deep enough to satisfy him. He was sure he was never like this before. Noiz must have tainted him, he thought to himself.

Soon, Aoba was feeling loose enough that he could try inserting the vibrator again. He left it on a low setting and pressed it against his now less tight entrance, sighing with a deep pleasure as it practically glided into his ass. He waited for a few moments to adjust to the feeling of something inside him before he pulled it out almost all the way and then shoved it back in with all the force he could muster. He cried out loud at the feeling of the vibrator hitting his inner walls, and in that moment he was very glad he was home alone.

The toy slid easily in and out of him, and Aoba felt like he was going to lose his mind. He turned up the speed even further, pounding the vibrator into himself over and over again with abandon. He was so caught up in the feeling he couldn’t stop himself from moaning and crying at the top of his lungs. If he wasn’t feeling so good, he was sure he’d feel self conscious about his reactions.

He bucked his hips desperately against the toy and started feeling the need to cum. He panted, thrusting the toy in and out as hard as he could, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. In that moment, he quietly wished for something more organic inside of him, but given his situation he resorted to using his free hand to grip his dripping cock firmly. He gave it a few solid strokes before matching the speed with his other hand, and soon he was thrusting into his fist as much as he was pushing back onto the toy. Aoba came all over himself as a loud moan tore through his throat. He rode out his orgasm with the toy still firmly inside him, rocking his hips slowly to continue the feeling of pleasure through his body.

With a sigh, Aoba collapsed on the bed and gently pulled the toy out of himself. His breathing was heavy and he felt like he’d probably never made himself feel like that before. Regardless of losing his memory, he was sure this was all a new feeling for him. He looked at his cum-covered hand bashfully and decided to get cleaned up before he got caught.

That’s when he heard the front door click open.


	14. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets caught red handed (Like we didn't see that coming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been a really long time since I updated! Sorry to anyone actually keeping up with this. I had two assignments due back to back and so I was off being a good university student and actually writing my essays...
> 
> I feel like these H scenes are too bland but I'm working up to them exploring the contents of the bag further, so I hope you guys are into some light BDSM because that'll probably be coming up in a few chapters.

The first thing Noiz noticed when he walked through the door to his apartment was how quiet it was. Usually Aoba was busy doing something, but there was no sight of him. Noiz’s only clue to Aoba’s whereabouts was the slightly ajar door to the bedroom. Noiz hastily removed his shoes at the door and worked on removing his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt as he approached the bedroom.

“What’s all this, then?” He asked as he stepped through the door and into the bedroom. Aoba was half lying, half sitting on the bed, toy still between his legs on the bed, hand and stomach covered in cum. They were both as surprised as each other to see the sight before them. Aoba hadn’t anticipated Noiz coming home to find him, and Noiz couldn’t have even dreamed up the scene before him. He cracked a wide grin and waltzed over to Aoba.

“T-This isn’t... I mean, it is but... I can explain!” Aoba desperately tried to figure out how to get himself out of this embarrassing situation, but to no avail. Noiz quickly and quietly moved to the bed and sat himself down next to Aoba, who was struggling to move as far away as he could without falling off the other side.

“Hmm? Go on then, explain.” Noiz said with a smirk. Aoba’s stomach sunk even lower, if at all possible, and he gulped loudly as he tried to come up with any reason this was a totally normal way to find him. He sighed and gave in.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t explain this after all...” Aoba looked away, face turning a deep shade of red. He couldn’t meet Noiz’s eyes, not in this shameful position. “Just... Just let me get cleaned up ok?” He tried to stand up from the bed, but Noiz grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, holding him close to his chest.

“I don’t think you’re quite done here, actually.” Noiz rested his head on Aoba’s and sighed happily, hugging him tightly and running his fingers over his belly.

“W-Wait! Noiz! You’ll get dirty if you touch that!” Aoba tried to protest, but Noiz happily dragged his fingers through the remaining cum on Aoba’s stomach and drew little patterns with it. He then brought Aoba’s cum-covered hand up to his mouth and sucked his fingers. “N-Noiz! Stop! That’s... Ah!” Aoba trembled as Noiz brought his other hand up to stroke through his hair softly. He took Aoba’s fingers out of his mouth with a lewd ‘pop’ and moved closer so that he could capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Noiz gently pushed Aoba back onto the bed so that he could half lay across him, holding him down firmly against the bed and deepening the kiss. Aoba struggled a little bit, but it was half-hearted and he relented quickly. Noiz ran his hand down Aoba’s body, still leaving little patterns in the cum on his stomach, but also reaching down to other parts of his body, teasing the sensitive skin there. Aoba squirmed at the ticklish feeling of being touched, but he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss none the less.

Aoba gasped and moaned into the kiss as Noiz finally brought his hand down to play with his cock, which was starting to harden again. He wrapped his arms around Noiz’s neck to bring him in close, but eventually felt that Noiz being still fully dressed was unfair, so he brought his arms down to attack the buttons on his shirt. Noiz couldn’t hold back his grin as he pulled off Aoba a little to give him access to his buttons. He was quite happy, in fact, to let Aoba completely undress him at his leisure. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself down there.” Noiz loftily commented as he gazed down at Aoba, who was pulling his underwear down to free is erection. “What are you planning to do with that?” Without giving an answer, Aoba opened his mouth and sunk down on Noiz’s cock, licking and nipping at the tip of it, using his tongue to pull at the piercings a little. Noiz let out a small gasp, which spurred Aoba on, causing him to take even more into his mouth.

Noiz leaned against the headboard for a little while, enjoying the feeling of Aoba’s mouth around his shaft, but eventually he grabbed Aoba by the hair and pulled him off. Aoba gasped as Noiz’s dick popped out of his mouth, and he glared up at Noiz for interrupting.

“You’re so adorable, you know?” Noiz said, leading Aoba up to kiss him, pushing his hips to sit in his lap, “But I don’t want you doing all the work,” and with that, he pulled Aoba up over his cock and positioned himself to align with Aoba’s hole. “You’re still nice and wet from playing with yourself, huh? What a naughty boy,” Noiz smirked as he pushed himself inside with one thrust, causing Aoba to gasp with delight. Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz’s neck and buried his face in his hair, slowly trying to even his breaths as he took all of Noiz inside of him.

“How am I not going to do the work in this position?” Aoba grumbled, still not moving his face from Noiz’s hair. He heard a slight chuckle from beneath him before he felt Noiz pull almost all the way out and thrust back in with a harsh snap of his hips, which caused him to cry out loud.

“That’s how,” Noiz grunted and pulled his hips down again so that he could thrust up into Aoba even harder again. Aoba tightened his grip around Noiz’s shoulders and dug his nails into his skin, clinging on for dear life as Noiz continued to pound into him in short, sharp thrusts.

“N-Noiz! Mnf! Aah!” Aoba moaned at the feeling of being penetrated by something organic this time. His body shook as Noiz upped the pace and started thrusting endlessly. Aoba’s dick was trapped between their bodies, rubbing up against Noiz’s stomach and leaving a trail of pre-cum on him. Noiz gave one last thrust into Aoba’s body before he threw him down onto his back and hovered over him, cock still inside. “Noiz, wha-?” Aoba tried to ask but Noiz cut him off with longer, harder thrusts in the new position.

“Mn, you like it rough, huh?” Noiz chuckled, giving pointed thrusts into one particular spot inside of Aoba that had him writhing in pleasure. “I can be much rougher,” Noiz offered, and as if to show what he meant, gave one sharp, hard thrust against Aoba’s prostate, causing him to practically arch off the bed with a loud moan. Encouraged, Noiz kept giving Aoba hard, rough thrusts to the spot that had him drooling with pleasure.

“A-Ah! Noiz, I... I’m gonna, ah!” Aoba cried as Noiz abandoned his hard thrusts for more rapid movements, trying to drive Aoba to the edge. Aoba was practically thrashing beneath him, all sorts of moans and mumblings of pleasure spilling from his lips.

“Ah, hah, did you... Use that toy... This hard?” Noiz huffed between thrusts. He watched closely as Aoba’s eyes widened with horror as the realisation hit that he had been, indeed, caught almost in the act. 

“Don’t, ah! Don’t talk about, mnf, about it!” Aoba cried as he clung to Noiz’s neck, grinding his hips up to meet with Noiz’s thrusts. He didn’t want to remember his desperation, and he didn’t want to be teased for pleasuring himself either. Noiz huffed in response and gave out a breathy little chuckle.

“Maybe... I should, hah, use the toy on you, next time?” Noiz’s breath was ragged, and he felt himself nearing his own climax as he imagined how he could use that toy, and others, on Aoba. Within seconds, he was shooting hot cum inside of Aoba. He slowed down his thrusts a little, but took Aoba’s cock in his hand and stroked him to completion, determined to pleasure his partner as well as himself.

They both collapsed on the bed afterward, breaths heavy and loud in the otherwise quiet room. Aoba rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around Noiz’s waist. Noiz was surprised initially by the intimacy of the embrace, but settled into it and sighed to himself, thinking about how comfortable he was in that moment.

“I... I wouldn’t mind...” Aoba mumbled into Noiz’s chest. He wasn’t sure he’d heard him right at first.

“Wouldn’t mind what?” he asked. Aoba blushed and hid his face against Noiz’s body.

“I wouldn’t mind if... If you used the toy on me... Next time...” he finally huffed out, frowning to himself at his own embarrassment. Noiz couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at that.

“We still have lots of things to try together, huh?”


	15. What's in the box 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another package arrives with a surprise for Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Uni is kicking my ass sorry updates will be slow for the next two months until exams are over rip me)

Aoba was hanging around in the living room, staring blankly at the television when the doorbell rang. At first he simply propped himself up on his elbows, but then the doorbell rang a second time and he finally got up to answer it.

“Delivery for a Mr. Aoba Seragaki.” The delivery man on the other side of the door said cheerfully. Aoba was taken aback. Usually deliveries were addressed to Noiz, even orders that Aoba himself made.

“T...That’s me...” Aoba said shakily in the little German he had learned over the last few weeks, taking the box gingerly from the deliveryman.

“Just sign here, thanks!” Aoba did as asked and then politely shut the door behind him. The box was sizeable and a little weighty, around the size of a watermelon, Aoba thought to himself. He placed the box on the coffee table and looked at it with a suspicious glare. He figured the only way to find out the contents was if he were to open the box, so with great caution he took a pair of scissors to the tape on the box and cut it open.

Inside the box were a big ball of dark blue fluff and a card resting neatly on top. Aoba took the card and looked at it blankly. It took him nearly a full minute of staring to realise it was written in Japanese.

“Name: Ren. Model: Allmate...?” Aoba read aloud to himself. That was it; there were no other details on the card. Aoba sifted through the box, but he couldn’t find any additional papers, only the big furry lump in the middle of the box. Cautiously he lifted the furry lump out of the box and held it up to his face. To his surprise he was met with the face of a puppy. Something inside his heart warmed up with glee when he realised he was holding a puppy. Although he didn’t remember anything, he figured he must have a soft spot for dogs. Or maybe it was just that this one was so cute. Without thinking, he pressed his head against the head of the pup. With a mechanical click sound and a whirr, the puppy raised its head and looked directly at Aoba.

“Good Morning, Aoba. I am Ren, your Allmate companion. Would you like to begin set up?” the puppy spoke in an unfittingly deep, masculine voice. Aoba couldn’t help himself, he found it all the more adorable that this dog had such an unusual voice.

“Good morning, Ren! It’s nice to meet you!” Aoba grinned, the warm feeling in his chest spreading.

“The pleasure is mine. Would you like to begin set up?” Ren reiterated, wagging his tail slowly. Aoba nodded and Ren rambled off a lot of technical terms in quick succession that had Aoba’s head reeling. Eventually, they reached a user-friendly interface that seemed to be projected by the little charm on Ren’s collar. Aoba selected all of the options and filled in all of the required details to the best of his ability, and eventually set up was complete and he was presented with another chart of options. “This section dictates my Online Form. Would you like to set up now or later?” Ren spoke up.

“Hmm, may as well do it now, huh?” Aoba said, mostly to himself.

“Understood. Beginning Online Set up,” Ren brought up an additional screen that displayed a 3D figure. “In this screen you will be able to see a preview of the online form you have selected.” Aoba looked at the screen and saw that the current 3D figure was a mini representation of Ren’s physical form. He was tempted to leave it as is, but then he noticed all of the different options and decided it wouldn’t hurt to play around with the settings a little bit.

After perhaps a bit too long playing with the different options, Aoba decided on a humanoid figure that was tall and lean with decent muscles wearing a cape and visor. He was happy enough with his selection and clicked on the confirm button on the interface.

“Online mode 3D model set up complete.” Ren confirmed. All of the screens then disappeared and Ren sat happily in Aoba’s lap. “You can now use my services as you would any other Allmate. May I assist you with any reminders or alarms?” Ren asked. Aoba just wanted to cuddle him up and snuggle into the fluffy fur, but he resisted, for now.

“Mmm, I don’t really have any reminders or alarms to set... I use this other Allmate to do online shopping though,” Aoba held up the rabbit cube that Noiz had given him and Ren pushed himself up on his hind legs so that he could reach the cube to sniff it.

“I see. I can transfer web browser history and bookmarks in to my own systems, but unfortunately I cannot transfer login and payment details without the account holder’s permission.” Aoba’s shoulders slumped a little.

“Yeah, I should have figured that. Well I’m sure there’s plenty of other things we can do together.” Aoba perked up, giving in to temptation and picking Ren up to give him a good cuddle, as well as fluff his fur. The two sat and played around for a little bit, then spent some time chatting, and before they knew it the front door was creaking open and Noiz walked inside.

“I’m home,” Noiz called out, first looking in the kitchen, then the lounge room.

“Welcome home, Noiz!” Aoba called and stood up, walking over to Noiz with Ren still in his arms.

“Oh, what’s this?” Noiz asked as he looked down at Ren. “An Allmate? Where’d you get this?”

“His name is Ren! Did you order him for me? He arrived this morning...” Aoba trailed off as Noiz gave him a strange look.

“I didn’t order anything... Did it come with an invoice?” Noiz poked at Ren a little, trying to figure him out.

“There was just this card. There’s barely anything written on it,” Aoba explained, holding out the card that had come with Ren. Noiz took the card and looked at it blankly. Aoba was right, there was hardly anything written on it, however something did catch his eye. At the bottom centre of the card there was a logo of a heart with wings and a halo, just like the logo on the card that came with Aoba. They were clearly from the same place.

“You sure you didn’t order it and forgot about it?” Noiz gave Aoba a sceptical look, but he already knew the answer. 

“No, of course not. Wouldn’t it be rude of me to order a new Allmate when you already gave me one of yours?” Aoba pouted, squeezing Ren a little more than he probably should have.

“Well, it doesn’t matter where he came from for now, I guess.” Noiz said loftily and walked out of the room, already starting to undress himself. “What’s for dinner?” He called over his shoulder.

“I haven’t thought about that yet,” Aoba called back from his place in the living room. He thought to himself for a second before addressing Ren. “Can you, like, read out recipes and stuff?” Ren sniffed him a little before responding.

“Yes, that is one of my functions.”

“Hmm, ok,” Aoba hummed at Ren and then nodded, more to himself, as he thought more about it. “Can you create a list of Noiz’s favourite dishes?” He asked, and Ren nodded back. They continued chatting between themselves as Noiz got dressed.

While Ren was assisting Aoba in cooking, Noiz sat himself in the living room, holding the card that came with Ren in his fingers. He glared at the card for a while, considering the logo on the card. He knew he had to figure out what this company was, but he didn’t want to do anything about it around Aoba, just in case the results were unfavourable. He made a mental note to look it up next time he had some spare time at work.


	16. On the cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba asks Ren for help on figuring out the things in 'the bag'.

Aoba sat with Ren at the side of his bed glaring at the black bag. Although Aoba had looked through it before, he still didn’t know a lot about the contents of the bag and it made him feel uneasy. He knew that if he asked Noiz to explain things it would lead to a demonstration, and Aoba didn’t know how he felt about that yet. At least with Ren he could receive a clean, judgement free definition of some of the contents of the bag.

“Alright, what’s this rope thing for then?” Aoba asked, pulling a long, red rope out of the bag. It was coiled up and tied with a black bow in the middle making it easy for Aoba to handle. Ren looked at the rope for a few minutes as he processed the information.

“This is a rope used in the Japanese art of ‘Kinbaku’, the artistic bondage style utilised in sexu-”

“Th-That’s enough! Thank you, Ren,” Aoba cut the Allmate off, blushing furiously already. He didn’t know if he really wanted to continue with this, but before he knew it his shaking hand was already delving back into the bag to retrieve another item.

“What’s this for?” he asked, holding up a black strap with a bright red ball attached to the middle. He was completely puzzled until Ren spoke up again.

“That is called a ‘Ball Gag’, and is used during bondage to silence or muffle the bonded partner.” Aoba actually let Ren finish this time, and held the ball up to himself thoughtfully. Suddenly he was thinking about what Noiz would look like, tied up with the red ropes with this gag in his mouth, struggling against the restraints and helplessly at his mercy. Aoba was lost in his daydream for a little while before Ren interrupted, “Aoba, your body temperature is rising significantly, you should rest.” Aoba blushed even harder and shoved the ball gag back into the bag.

“I-I’m fine, Ren!” He held his legs together, trying desperately to hide is growing boner from Ren, although he knew there was no point to the gesture. “What about this?” He tried to distract himself by asking about another item. He wasn’t sure how that would provide a decent distraction, but he did it anyway.

“That is known as a ‘Butt Plug’, it is inserted into the anus and--”

“Oh my god! Ren, ok, that’s enough. I don’t really need to know all about this stuff!” Aoba yelled. He couldn’t take it anymore. Ren may not be judging him, but he was embarrassed beyond belief none the less. “Ugh, help me cook dinner or something,” He said, standing up and leaving the room without waiting for Ren.

+++

Noiz sat at his desk deep in thought. In one hand he held the card that had come with Ren, and on the desk in front of him was the card that had come with Aoba. As he thought, the company logo on both cards were identical. He was frustrated and curious. He had just finally managed to finish his work a little early, affording him a longer lunch break. He declined his brother’s invitation to lunch and instead stayed in his office staring at the cards. He didn’t quite know where to start. There was no company name on either card, and no distinct writing he could search for. He decided his only choice was to search for a description of the logo and see if it came up with anything. He set his browser to private, hoping that no one would be able to chase up his searches, and started looking up ‘heart with wings and a halo’.

Amongst an inordinate amount of pseudo uplifting messages featuring hearts with halos and/or wings, Noiz finally found a heart that more closely resembled the heart on the cards. This image, however, had writing at the bottom of it. It was a start, at least. Noiz typed the characters into the search bar and looked up the results. The immediate responses were all to do with the drug Morphine, and he felt like his search had come to a dead end. He had to somehow combine those characters with the imagery of the heart with wings. He decided to filter through the morphine results, hoping to come across anything that may link the two together.

After nearly half an hour, and nearly his entire lunch break, Noiz finally stumbled across something. A company located in Japan had at some point sponsored a group named ‘Morphine’, and sure enough that group’s logo was a heart with wings and a halo. There was little to no information about the Morphine group, however there was a significant amount about the sponsor company.

“Toue inc. Huh?” Noiz hummed to himself, leaning back in his chair. He finally felt like he had got somewhere with his search. Just as he was about to further research this Toue inc., there was a gentle knock on the door and the sound of his brother’s voice coming from the other side.

“Niisan? Are you busy? May I come in?” Theo asked nervously through the door. Noiz sighed to himself, but he had figured he wouldn’t get his whole break to himself.

“Come in,” the door creaked open and Theo’s head popped through the gap. He looked slightly flustered, but Noiz figured that could be down to just how overworked he was. “You can come in further than that, Theo. I won’t bite.” Theo nodded and slipped in through the doorway, although he didn’t seem completely convinced that Noiz wouldn’t bite him.

“Niisan, there’s been a development with one of our partner companies.” Noiz retained his cool composure and gestured for Theo to have a seat. 

“Go on,” Noiz indicated, leaning on his desk slightly.

“It’s one of our top partners, based in Japan.” Theo started. Noiz’s eye widened ever so slightly. He figured this must be big news for Theo to give him because of his own personal investment in a certain Japanese man. Theo continued, “They’re a huge research corporation dealing primarily in neuroscience. They’ve asked specifically to deal with you, Niisan.”

“Me? What for? Shouldn’t they be dealing with you, as the future president of the company?”

“That’s what’s got me so nervous, Niisan. They asked for you by name, as if they know you already.” That was a big surprise to Noiz. For all his life he had been the disappointment of the family, and as far as their parents were concerned, Theo was their only child. Any information about Noiz himself was hidden, and he was listed as simply another assistant to Theo.

“What even is this company? What do I even know about neuroscience that I could help them with anyway?” Noiz huffed, already tired of the conversation.

“They’re known as Toue inc.”


	17. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz is welcomed home with an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter kinda ran away with me, but I'm happy it's longer. I tried to slow my writing down a bit so that the chapter had more content. I don't know if that will continue, that's future me's problem.
> 
> I wanted to get this done before I go on holiday (Sydney! Yay!) but this will also be the last update for the next month or so as exams start after I get back from my trip and I have an entire textbook to read in that time.
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me!!

Noiz’s head was still spinning by the time he got home. He was expected to meet with the head of Toue Inc in only a few days. His father had arranged everything behind his back and sprung it on him and his brother quite suddenly that day. He shook his head, trying to straighten out his thoughts, and reached for the doorknob. 

When he walked through the door he was greeted by Aoba standing in the middle of the hallway with a shy smile on his face. Noiz closed the door absently as he stared at Aoba, all thoughts of work wiped from his mind. Before him Aoba stood wearing only a tight pair of leather pants, gloves and a mask that covered the top half of his face. In his hand Aoba held what looked like a riding crop, and Noiz felt his body shudder with anticipation.

“What’s this, now?” Noiz smirked as he approached Aoba, gripping him tightly at the waist and bringing him in for a soft embrace. Aoba pushed lightly at his chest, but didn’t pull away completely.

“I did some research with Ren while you were gone and... And...” Aoba’s sentence trailed off as a bright blush spread across his cheeks. “I-I thought we could... Try something... Different...” His voice got progressively quieter as he mumbled out the words. Noiz sucked in a great breath of air as he surveyed Aoba’s outfit. 

“Research? On what?” He asked, running his thumb across Aoba’s hip bone in mesmerising circles. He felt Aoba tremble slightly beneath his touch and brought a hand up to touch his cheek, bringing Aoba’s face to meet his own. “What do you have in mind?”

“The-There’s this... Thing... Called, um... K-Ki-Kin... B-Baku... I thought...” Aoba broke off his own sentence and buried his face in Noiz’s shoulder. Noiz patted him gently, stroking his fingers through his hair lovingly and encouraged him to continue at his own pace. “A-Anyway... I thought we could... Try it...” He mumbled against Noiz’s skin.

“Sure,” was all Noiz said in response, practically dragging Aoba along with him. As he passed the living room he noticed both Ren and his rabbit cube on a cushion in sleep mode. Noiz knew that was a good sign of what was to follow this ‘Kinbaku’ thing. When they reached the bedroom, Aoba immediately indicated for Noiz to sit at the foot of the bed.

“Sit still, I’m just getting something,” he said as he dove under the bed to retrieve the black bag. Noiz peeked around the corner of the bed, curious about what Aoba was digging around for. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw Aoba pull the red ropes out of the bag and place them on the floor. He decided to turn his head away as Aoba dove back in for something else, wanting it to be a surprise. Aoba came around to sit in front of Noiz on his knees with the red ropes in his hand. Noiz gave them an appraising look, but otherwise showed no emotion. Aoba frowned and dropped the ropes, grabbing for Noiz’s shirt instead. “Well, first of all I need to undress you...”

“Oh? Go ahead.” Noiz smirked as Aoba fumbled with his buttons, obviously flustered by not only having the task of undressing Noiz, but being encouraged to do so. After hastily ripping open the first two buttons, Aoba finally calmed himself enough to take things a little slower. He ran his hands over the exposed part of Noiz’s chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes with a sweet smile. Noiz’s smirk almost completely disappeared at the sight, and with a triumphant skip of Aoba’s heart, a blush began to creep across Noiz’s cheeks.

“Maybe I should make this a little harder for you,” Aoba practically whispered into Noiz’s ear, giving it a little lick and nibbling the lobe gently. He heard Noiz give a little hiss at the sensation, and couldn’t help being overcome with the powerful feeling of dominating the one who essentially held him captive. Although he hadn’t given much thought to his position with Noiz, he decided that giving it a negative spin made him feel even more power in this situation. “What should I do with you?” he whispered again, running his hands down the front of Noiz’s shirt, only to bring them back up underneath the material.

“Mn, what’s on your mind?” Noiz whispered back, trying to keep his composure. Aoba slowly popped the bottom button out of its hole as he licked up the side of Noiz’s neck, humming to himself.

“You already know what’s on my mind,” Aoba pouted, indicating to the ropes that laid on the floor between them, “But how shall I do it?” he nudged his nose against Noiz’s cheek, placing a little kiss as he undid the next button up, revealing Noiz’s belly button.

“It’s completely up to you,” Noiz huffed out, feeling aroused just by Aoba’s teasing. Aoba let out a huff against Noiz’s skin, chuckling to himself a little as he undid the next button up.

“You just sit still and be good, then,” Aoba whispered as he undid the last button, running his hands up Noiz’s now bare chest up to his shoulders so that he could remove the shirt completely. He watched the material fall to the floor with satisfaction, but then stumbled a bit when he remembered the next step. “Uh, um, can you stand? W-We need to take your pants off...” Aoba mumbled, bringing his gaze to the floor by the end of his sentence, voice getting gradually quieter as he spoke. Noiz tried, and failed, to contain a wild smirk, but quickly obliged and stood up.

“Shall I leave this to you as well, Master?” Noiz teased, gaining a beautiful blush from Aoba, right down to his chest.

“L-Let me!” Aoba asserted. He wanted desperately to keep control, but now he realised that Noiz was towering above him and he was in a rather submissive position. With a bit more gusto than was probably necessary, Aoba tore open Noiz’s belt and practically broke the zip apart as he pulled it down. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and took both Noiz’s pants and underwear off in one swift motion. “Sit down!” Aoba practically yelled one Noiz was completely naked.

“As you wish,” Noiz said nonchalant, bringing himself back to the floor to sit on his knees. “What now, Master?”

“S-Stop calling me that!” Aoba was terribly flustered now that he had Noiz naked and on his knees. However, something small inside him beat hard every time Noiz called him ‘Master’. He thought he could get used to this kind of power trip. “Anyway, next is the... The ropes...” Aoba picked up the red ropes from the floor and held them in front of Noiz’s face, as if to show them off. Noiz gave him a challenging smirk, which only strengthened Aoba’s resolve to dominate him.

“I’m all yours,” Noiz said simply as he let Aoba begin twining the lengths of rope tightly around his body. At first he thought nothing much of being tied up, but as Aoba tied knots and twirled the rope this way and that across his pale skin he realised that he may have been in for more than he bargained for. The look of pure concentration on Aoba’s face, however, had Noiz’s heart fluttering. “Be gentle with me,” He added as Aoba tied the rope tightly around his wrists, securing his arms behind his back. Aoba sat back on his haunches and reviewed his work, nodding to himself in satisfaction. He slipped his fingers under some of the straps, testing the strength of the knots and the tightness around Noiz’s body.

“It’s not too tight, is it?” He asked, worried about taking care of Noiz’s body. Noiz shook his head after pulling at the ropes to test how well he’d been tied up.

“It’s perfect,” He barely whispered, admiring the look of the rope against his skin. As he thought about it, he realised he began to hope that the ropes left marks to remind him of this night for days to come.

“I just have one more thing to add for now,” Aoba said, darting off to the side to pick something up. Noiz followed his movement, and was surprised when he saw Aoba come back with a leather strap with a red ball tied to the middle. He quirked an eyebrow at Aoba, as if to ask if he was serious. Of course, Noiz knew what all of these tools and toys were, but he was impressed by Aoba’s boldness to try some of them. “Open your mouth,” Aoba said as he held up the ball gag to Noiz’s mouth, placing the ball gently between his lips and securing the buckle behind his head. Aoba pulled at the leather strap around Noiz’s cheeks to make sure it wasn’t too tight, then sat back again to admire the latest addition to Noiz’s outfit.

“It’s not too tight, is it?” He asked. Noiz mumbled out something that Aoba couldn’t make out, and with a resigned sigh, Noiz shook his head, indicating that the strap was just right. “Let me know if anything’s too tight or if it hurts at all, ok?” Aoba asked again, terrified of hurting Noiz in any way. It occurred to him perhaps a little too late that if he hurt Noiz or did something he didn’t like, he had body strength against Aoba, and Aoba had nowhere to run to.

Aoba stood up, psyching himself up for the next part. He didn’t know how Noiz would react, so he decided to take it a bit slower from here out. He stepped to the side of the bed and picked up the riding crop before returning to his place before Noiz. He gave a little teasing slap to his own palm and looked Noiz directly in the eye. He swore he saw more than just a flash of excitement in Noiz’s eyes as he began to realise what he was in for.

“I’ll go slow...” Aoba blushed, his hands shaking ever so slightly. He had worked himself up all day for this moment, and he couldn’t believe what he was really about to do. He took a half step to stand by Noiz’s side and rubbed the tip of the riding crop along Noiz’s ass, soothing the skin before the imminent impact. He pulled back his hand slowly, anticipation pumping through his veins as he brought it back down with a sharp ‘slap’ against Noiz’s bare skin. Noiz let out a sharp gasp, muffled by the gag, and lurched forward from the spank, eyes widening with disbelief. Aoba felt his breath stop and rushed to the floor before Noiz to check his reaction.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Noiz, are you ok?” He asked, barely taking a breath between words. He could feel cold sweat forming on his body as he waited for a response from Noiz. Ever so slowly, Noiz raised his head to look at Aoba. His face was completely flushed and there was a small trail of drool on his chin from the gag. Aoba was frozen, too scared to even blink as Noiz’s gaze met his own. There seemed to be a certain blaze in his eyes that wasn’t present before, and Aoba was positive he was angry with him for daring to spank him like that.

“N-N...Noiz...” Aoba gasped, barely above a whisper. Noiz’s gaze never left his own, but slowly he nodded his head. Aoba blinked once, then twice, puzzled. “Noiz? Are... You ok?” He asked again, voice wavering. Again, Noiz nodded, eyes still ablaze, staring right at him. “Are you hurt?” Noiz shook his head. Aoba dared to ask, “D-Did you... Like it?” Noiz nodded his head vigorously, eyes bright with passion. Aoba let himself breath finally, and sat back a little, letting the tension flow from him. “Do you want me to do it again?” He asked tentatively. Again, Noiz nodded eagerly, which had Aoba standing again in no time, riding crop back at Noiz’s ass, rubbing soothingly against the spanked spot.

Pulling the crop back again, Aoba snapped the leather tip against Noiz’s other cheek, the resounding ‘smack’ echoing in his ear. He rubbed the sore area with the tip again before bringing it back for another slap against the reddening skin. With each hit Noiz’s body twitched and shuddered, and each time he pushed his ass out, begging for more. Aoba lost count of how many times he had spanked Noiz, but there was a definite redness to his skin that was more than a little blush. Aoba smoothed over the area one last time before coming to stand in front of Noiz again.

“I-I just want to t-try this o-once... Ok?” Aoba asked demurely, holding the tip of the riding crop next to Noiz’s now-leaking hard on. Noiz gazed up into Aoba’s eyes, the passion and desire still present, and nodded his head softly. Aoba took a deep breath in and moved his hand back to prepare to spank the cock before him. He brought the crop down softly, not wanting to hurt Noiz in such a sensitive place. As the tip made contact with the side of Noiz’s dick, Aoba noticed it twitch in reaction, and a little more clear fluid dripped from the head. Aoba licked his lips at the sight, relishing in the way Noiz scrunched up his eyes and gave a clearly lewd moan from behind the gag. He couldn’t resist giving Noiz’s cock another soft little ‘tap’, watching how Noiz’s whole body shuddered from the sensation.

Now that Aoba took a step back to admire his work thus far, he realised his own pants were growing painfully tight, and decided to move on.

“Noiz, you’ve been such a good boy for me. Can you stand?” He asked in his sweetest voice, encouraging Noiz to keep with him and not resist any further play. Noiz nodded and went to move his leg to prop himself up, but he trembled terribly and stumbled forward into Aoba’s arms. “Ah, it’s ok, don’t force yourself. Let me help you up,” Aoba gripped Noiz’s arms and helped him right himself, then steadied him as he pushed his other leg up underneath himself. “Good boy, can you sit for me now?” He practically purred, pushing Noiz gently to the edge of the bed. Noiz sat down with no complaints, and allowed Aoba to push him down onto the bed.

With a satisfied grin, Aoba helped Noiz scuffle up the bed so that he was laying with his head on the pillows. He rubbed little circles into Noiz’s hips and gave him a chaste kiss to the cheek. He dick was throbbing thinking of what he planned to do now that he had Noiz subdued and beneath him on the bed. He reached over to the night stand and took out the bottle of lube Noiz had stored there.

“This might be a little cold at first, but can you s-spread your legs, please?” Aoba stuttered, caught by the passionate gaze Noiz still fixed on him. Compliantly, Noiz spread his legs, dick straining and at full attention between his thighs, and waited for Aoba to make his next move. Aoba had thought his choices over all day, and while he knew they’d both have just as much fun if he climbed on top of Noiz and rode him ‘til he was howling with pleasure, he also didn’t want to let such an opportunity for other things go.

Aoba dribbled a little lube onto his fingers and brushed his dry hand up against Noiz’s ass. He soothed the spots he had spanked earlier before prying his cheeks apart, exposing the virgin hole beneath. Without a word, Aoba drew his fingers across Noiz’s entrance, teasing it and rubbing the lube around. Noiz huffed behind the gag and thrust his hips down against Aoba’s hand, as if to hurry him up. Aoba blushed, but chuckled at Noiz’s impatience.

“Now, now, I don’t want to hurt you,” He said as he pressed the tip of his finger inside Noiz. He heard a muffled gasp, and pushed his finger in further, feeling Noiz squeeze around him. “Ah, you’re so tight. Is this your first time?” He dared to ask, looking up at Noiz as he spoke. Noiz seemed a bit unfocused, but he still stared at Aoba with that same blazing passion from before. “I’m going to p-put another finger in... Ok?” He wanted to make sure that Noiz was aware of everything he was doing so that he had time to object. Noiz didn’t stop him, so he dribbled some more lube over Noiz’s hole, then pressed a second finger inside.

Noiz struggled against the ropes that bound him as Aoba scissored his fingers inside of him. He was writhing in pleasure and wasn’t quite sure how to react to being so at someone else’s mercy. Aoba kept looking back up at him to check that he was doing ok, but he never once backed down. He wanted to see what Aoba did just as much as Aoba wanted to try something new. He knew there was no backing out when he saw Aoba stroke himself, lubing up his own cock, before lining up the head with Noiz’s ass.

“Ah, this might hurt a little, sorry,” Aoba apologised before he’d even entered, and Noiz gave him an encouraging nod, spreading his legs wide to accommodate Aoba. He pressed the head of his dick into Noiz slowly at first, testing how much Noiz could stretch to accommodate him. He heard Noiz’s muffled moans as he slowly filled him, and felt encouraged that Noiz was feeling good. “Ah, I’m... In...” He gasped, feeling Noiz’s tight heat clench around his length. He paused for a bit, letting Noiz adjust to having something so hard and hot inside of him. 

“I’m going to move now,” Aoba said softly, watching for Noiz’s reaction. When he received a little nod, he moved his hips back, dragging his cock out almost all the way before pushing right back in. He heard more muffled noises from Noiz, and dragged his cock back out again to repeat the action. After a few slow thrusts, his movements became more fluid, and he was able to thrust a little harder and a little deeper. His thighs eventually came pressed up against Noiz’s ass, and he sighed to himself with the pleasure of being so deep inside someone else. 

Noiz impatiently thrust his hips against Aoba’s, and Aoba took it as a cue to keep up a certain pace. He thrust in and out of Noiz with a brutal pace before he realised he was focusing too much on himself. He intended to pleasure Noiz just as much as himself, so he changed his angle and began searching for the right spot that would have Noiz seeing stars. A few clumsy, sloppy thrusts later and Aoba was rewarded by Noiz throwing his head back and letting out a guttural, however muffled, moan. The rush of power went to his head, and Aoba immediately began pummelling that one spot over and over again.

Noiz’s face flushed red and he threw his head back against the pillow while pushing his hips back down against Aoba over and over again. He huffed through the gag as best as he could, heart beating out of his chest with both the effort and the arousal he felt. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have Aoba inside of him, and he briefly hoped that Aoba felt just as good when the roles were reversed. As his prostate was hit over and over again he felt himself near his climax and his body shook with the effort. He didn’t want to cum so soon, but he was also desperate for release. He tried to mumble something to Aoba through the gag, but all that came out was muffled moans and gasps. His body trembled as Aoba pushed his legs back further against his body so that he could penetrate even deeper, still making sure to hit him in the spot that made him feel so good.

“Mnf, ah! Noiz, I’m... I’m... Close...” Aoba gasped as he pounded into Noiz. He rested his head on Noiz’s chest as he gave a few final thrusts, body shaking from the effort of fucking someone. He was rewarded with a muffled cry from Noiz and big spurts of white splashing up against his chest and stomach. As Noiz clenched around him with his orgasm, Aoba finally climaxed, releasing inside of Noiz. His chest heaved as he gave a last few gentle thrusts, and he collapsed on the bed next to Noiz. He watched Noiz’s chest rise and fall rapidly for a while before he realised that he was still bound by those stunning red ropes.

“Ah, sorry, I should untie you now, huh,” he muttered, almost to himself, and sat up to reach around Noiz’s head to undo the clasp of the gag. Noiz gasped for air as soon as the ball was removed from his mouth, but he was grinning just the same. “Are you ok?” Aoba asked with concern, leaning over Noiz and checking his face out.

“Mn, fine...” Noiz breathed, face still flushed a brilliant red to rival the ropes. Aoba sighed with relief and pushed Noiz onto his stomach.

“Here, let me get these ropes off you...” He huffed, feeling suddenly self conscious about what just happened between them. He gently and slowly undid the ropes that were tightly binding Noiz’s body, looking at the marks underneath with a hiss. “These didn’t hurt you, did they?” He asked, tracing a finger along one particularly deep imprint.

“Mn fine...” Noiz said again, sleepily snuggling into the pillow under his head. “Was good...” Aoba smiled, relieved that Noiz wasn’t hurt, and threw the ropes to the side of the bed. He snuggled down next to him and rested his head against his shoulder, placing his hand on his chest. He watched as Noiz’s breathing evened out and realised that his own breath had been calming down, too.

“Was... Was that... Ok?” Aoba asked tentatively, not looking at Noiz. Noiz responded by hugging him closer and rubbing his nose into the crown on his head.

“It was perfect, thank you,” Noiz mumbled against Aoba’s hair, placing a little kiss to his head. “I was not expecting that today.”

“Does that mean you were expecting it at all?” Aoba pulled away to look Noiz in the face, quirking an eyebrow. Noiz only grinned back at him before replying.

“I may have been hoping...” He smirked, and leaned down to kiss Aoba gently on the lips. Their kiss lasted a few long minutes, neither one wanting to pull away, not wanting the moment to end. Finally, Aoba pulled back and gave Noiz a half-hearted glare.

“Perverted brat...”


	18. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz meets with the CEO of Toue Inc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday and exams are finally done and out of the way and I can continue this steaming pile of trash! Yay!

Noiz leaned back in his office chair as he sipped his coffee. He kept daydreaming about his interactions with Aoba the other night, and found it very difficult to concentrate on his work. He tried desperately to clear his head because today was the day he was meant to meet up with the CEO of Toue Inc. He sighed and placed is coffee on the coaster by his keyboard and stared at the screen of his computer. He only had half an hour until his meeting and he was still troubled with why he had been selected to liaison with them instead of someone else. He thought back to how Theo had told him they asked for him by name, and he found himself even more troubled by this information. Before he knew it, there was a gentle knock to the door and his brother’s head peeked in through the crack.

“Niisan, Toue Inc’s CEO is here to see you now…” Theo tentatively said, not daring to step into his brother’s office fully. Noiz sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the time on his screen. How had half an hour gone by already?

“Got it, I’ll be in soon,” was all Noiz said as he locked his computer and stood to finish his preparations for the meeting. He wandered down the hall, practically loitering as he took his time making his way to the meeting room where this mysterious CEO was waiting for him. He grumbled to himself as he walked, not looking forward to having to be a spokes person for his father’s company. He still didn’t even know what he could possibly do in this meeting that someone else more qualified couldn’t. Eventually he reached the end of the hallway and found himself staring down the door to the meeting room. Carefully, he creaked the door open and took a step inside. Waiting on the other side of a small conference desk was a well dressed middle-aged man with short brown hair and a monocle, flanked by two strange men dressed completely in white with masks over their faces. Already Noiz had a bad feeling about this meeting, but nodded to the man and took a step inside.

“Glad you could make it, Wim-kun, please take a seat,” the man gestured to the seat opposite from him and Noiz nodded, trying not to wince too obviously at the use of his birth name.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Noiz said simply as he took his seat, very aware of how the man opposite him was staring him down. He was momentarily thankful that the two other men were masked so that he didn’t have to feel their gaze as well. “How may I help you?”

“See, that’s just the thing, Wim-kun. I think we can help each other.” The man smiled at Noiz, and he had to hold back a shudder. “First let me introduce myself. My name is Toue, CEO of Toue Inc. I suppose that’s unsurprising to you.” Toue chuckled to himself. The two men beside him stood motionless, and Noiz supposed they were merely bodyguards. Noiz nodded, and extended his hand.

“I guess you already know me, but let me welcome you to our company. I’d like to get straight down to business and ask what it is you want from me specifically. I was informed I was asked for by name.” Noiz said with little emotion, trying to get this meeting over and done with. Toue smiled at him serenely before responding.

“Ah, yes, straight to work. I like a hard worker,” Toue said, leaning back in his chair, still smiling. “Tell me, how are you enjoying our little gift?” Toue’s smile turned sinister as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. Noiz looked at him suspiciously, not sure what gift he was referring to.

“I’m sorry, what gift would that be?” He asked, more curious than perturbed.

“Why, Aoba-kun, of course. Is he doing well?” Toue asked, nonchalant. Noiz, however, was feeling his stomach tie up in knots. He tried not to show it on his face, however, and continued the conversation lightly.

“Ah, so you were the one who sent him. May I ask why to me?” Toue relaxed back in his chair again before he responded.

“You see, Wim-kun, we’ve heard rumours about you. Disgraced eldest son of the family, a mere support to your little brother in a company that should be yours. I thought we could help each other out, form a small alliance.” Toue said calmly.

“I see, but what does Aoba have to do with any of that?” Noiz grit his teeth, not liking the idea of Aoba being a bargaining chip.

“Well, we thought we’d introduce ourselves by presenting you with a small sample of our work. Aoba-kun is a fine specimen, isn’t he?” 

“What do you mean, ‘sample of your work’?” Noiz was digging his nails into the chair, trying to draw the tension away from his face and keep his professional façade. 

“You know, I think it’s a little too early to give away all of my secrets, Wim-kun. I’m glad to see you two are getting along well, though,” Toue chuckled. Noiz tried not to bite, but he couldn’t help his curiosity.

“How would you know how we’re getting along?”

“You received Ren-kun, did you not?” And suddenly it clicked. Ren was sent not for Aoba’s sake, but to spy on them. Ren probably wasn’t even aware of it himself. Noiz decided it was too late to keep up pretences, and he let the aggression into his voice.

“How dare you spy on us? If Aoba was merely a sample of your work, why would you need to check up on us?”

“Ah, no, you misunderstand me. I’m not spying on you, per se; I’m making sure you’re treating Aoba-kun well. You see, he is a very valuable asset to our company, and I couldn’t have you mistreating him.”

“If he’s so valuable, why did you send him to a complete stranger?” Noiz was confused, upset, and mad. He couldn’t understand why someone would play with him and Aoba like this. It didn’t seem logical.

“But you’re not a stranger, are you, Wim-kun? I’ve known your family since before you were even born. I’ve practically watched you grow up.” Toue remarked, a more friendly smile gracing his lips, “and Aoba’-kun is my precious son, I wouldn’t leave him with someone I didn’t trust.” Noiz’s heart practically stopped. Toue’s son? How was that possible?

“I still don’t understand. Why me? Why would you entrust your son to me?” Noiz’s heartbeat began to rapidly increase as the implications began to sink in.

“I think you probably understand already, but I was counting on you two developing a bond. It didn’t matter what that bond ended up being, but I must say I’m quite pleased it has become a romantic one. Although, I’m sure your parents wouldn’t approve…” Toue chuckled to himself then, and Noiz knew he now had leverage over him. His skin grew cold as he thought about what Toue could do to him now. “I won’t tell them, of course, though knowing you, you wouldn’t really care that much, would you. I may as well go tell them no-“ 

“No.” Noiz practically yelled, feeling his pulse in his throat. He didn’t know what had him so panicked. His parents may not approve of his choice of mate, but what they did or didn’t do to him couldn’t be much worse than how they already treated him. The worst that could happen was he’d lose his job. But he found himself not concerned for himself, but rather Aoba. What would happen to him? Would his parents send out spies? Assassins maybe? His heart pounded wildly at the thought of Aoba in even the least bit of trouble. Toue appraised him before speaking.

“Then I assume you understand that working with me is in your best interest at this point.” Toue’s smile seemed to grow manic as Noiz stared at him. He couldn’t tell how much of that expression was his own hallucinations out of panic and how much was Toue’s real emotions being bared to the world. “Of course, I wouldn’t harm my own child, and I’m not interested in putting either of you in danger, but I don’t have complete control over other’s actions either.” Noiz swallowed hard as he took in Toue’s words.

“What do you want from me, then?” Noiz asked, voice ever so slightly shaky. 

“I want to make a little deal with you. I’m not in a position to give away everything just yet, but I hope that we can become great partners. I want to strengthen my ties with your family’s company, and I thought you, being the eldest son, would be the best person to approach for this.” Noiz huffed at Toue’s words.

“What makes you think I would be best suited to this. You said yourself, I’m the disgraced son. How would I have any influence over the company?”

“Now, you see, that’s where you’re wrong, Wim-kun. It’s because you’re the disgraced son that makes you perfect for this little arrangement of mine. We can keep this between the two of us for now, can’t we?” Toue gave Noiz an appraising look, as if to dare him to decline.

“Whatever, I don’t have any reason to work with you. You said you won’t hurt Aoba, so why should I go along with a scheme you won’t even tell me about?” Noiz huffed, leaning back in his own chair, holding Toue’s gaze.

“Well, I suppose I should take Aoba-kun home with me then…” Toue said sadly, although Noiz could see the sharpness still in his eyes. He knew what he was doing.

“What if Aoba doesn’t want to go?”

“I can make him.” And with that, Toue stood from his seat and indicated to the two men beside him to open the office doors. Noiz simply sat solemnly as he watched Toue and his guards silently leave the room. Of course he couldn’t agree, right? Toue wouldn’t even tell him what he was planning, there was no way Noiz could make a deal without the details. He decided Toue had to be bluffing. Even with his two body guards, they couldn’t possibly take Aoba with them. And if they did take Aoba, he belonged with his family anyway, didn’t he? What right did Noiz have to keep him?

When Noiz got home that evening he found Aoba curled up on the couch watching TV. He felt a small flutter in his chest as soon as he saw him, and went over to take a seat next to him on the couch.

“Welcome home,” Aoba yawned, nuzzling into Noiz’s side. “Tough day at work? You look exhausted.” Noiz tilted his head slightly. He didn’t think he was tired at all, but he guessed that the stress of his meeting showed on his face more than he’d like.

“Just a taxing meeting with a client.” Noiz rested his head against Aoba’s as they quietly watched the TV together. After a long moment of silence, Noiz suddenly spoke up again. “You’re happy here with me, aren’t you?”

“Hmm? Why do you ask?” Aoba pulled away slightly so that he could look up at Noiz.

“If you could go home to your family, would you want to leave?” Aoba let out a long hum before he responded.

“That’s a really tough question. I don’t even remember my family, but maybe I’d remember them if I saw them? It would be hard to leave you, though… Maybe we could still see each other?” Aoba asked hopefully. Noiz simply looked down at him with a small smile on his lips.

“Hopefully…”


	19. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz reflects on his feeling for Aoba. Then they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited about this chapter, and it was going to be longer but I've decided to put the second half into a separate chapter instead.
> 
> I've had one hell of a month, mostly with my mum being in hospital for several weeks, and doctors talking about amputating her leg (She got to keep it, thankfully!). As her full-time carer it was a lot of stress for me and as a result I wasn't quite in the mood or the position to work on this. Then there was the holiday season, which kept me just as busy (particularly present shopping with a wheelchair. People in shops are assholes when it comes to people in wheelchairs. Please be kind to your local disabled people!!!)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully the next chapter doesn't take me an entire month to write! And also hopefully you enjoy this!

Noiz was sitting having coffee with his brother making small conversation. Theo had wanted to know what had happened between Noiz and Toue Inc’s CEO, but Noiz had been guarded with his answers and didn’t give Theo any satisfying details.

“Fine then,” Theo sighed at last, “Let’s change the topic then, shall we? How’s Aoba-san going?” Noiz looked up from his coffee suddenly, eyes unusually wide, for Noiz at least.

“Theo…” Noiz started, placing his cup gently on the table.

“Hmm? What is it?” Theo asked, looking concerned.

“I think I’m in love with him…” Noiz said, barely above a whisper.

“Whoa, whoa, wait, what? Niisan? Y-You know when I said that stuff ages ago about marriage and stuff I was just kidding, right?” Theo shook his hands wildly and considered grabbing his brother by the collar to shake him around, too. “You haven’t even known him all that long!”

“That doesn’t matter” Noiz said sternly. He gave Theo a measured look and sat back in his chair, nursing his coffee. “I think this feeling is what you call love, at least…” 

“Niisan? Are you serious?” Theo gasped. He settled back into his own seat and stared at his coffee cup for a few moments before he spoke up again. “What’s brought this on suddenly?”

“Toue wants to take him away from me” Noiz stated with little emotion. Theo just stared back at him, speechless.

“T-Toue? As in Toue Inc’s CEO? What does he want with Aoba-san?” Noiz shook his head and Theo found himself annoyed with his brother. “Is this also part of that top-secret meeting you had with him?” Noiz nodded as he took a sip from his cup. Theo sighed and nearly collapsed on the table between them.

“When he said he wanted to take Aoba from me… I don’t know. My heart hurt.” Noiz said, staring at the contents of his cup. “That’s called love, isn’t it?”

“Sounds like it, Niisan…” Theo sighed. “Have you told Aoba-san how you feel?”

“No. I haven’t told him anything about my meeting with Toue or anything involving it, including this.”

“Don’t you think he deserves to know?” Noiz stared blankly at Theo when he said this, blinking several times before it clicked in his head that, yes, he should tell Aoba his true feelings. Aoba had a right to know about things.

“I’ll think about it.”

+++

When Noiz got home from work he found Aoba singing and wiggling his hips in time with the music playing from his rabbit cube on the bench of the kitchen. An appetising smell wafted through the apartment, and he found himself licking his lips as he approached Aoba from behind.

“Uwah! You scared me! Jesus!” Aoba cried when Noiz snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Sorry,” Noiz chuckled, leaning his head on Aoba’s shoulders. “You just looked like you were having so much fun I didn’t want to interrupt.” Aoba swatted him with a ladle and shooed him away.

“I’m almost done here, how about you set the table for us, ok?” Aoba asked, returning to his cooking. Noiz simply nodded, not worrying about whether Aoba saw him or not, and walked towards the cupboards to get the utensils out. When he was done, Aoba set out steaming bowls of chunky soup and some salad and practically forced Noiz to sit down because he definitely didn’t need any help serving.

“It looks great,” Noiz said with a small smile as he appraised the food, giving it a good sniff before he took a mouth full. 

“Thank you,” Aoba smiled back, taking a bite of his own food. Their dinner went past quietly with only small chatter about how Noiz’s day at work had gone and what kind of things Aoba got up to all day.

“How about I wash the dishes and you jump in the shower first?” Noiz offered. Aoba rolled his shoulders and then brought Noiz in for a tight hug.

“Sounds perfect, thank you.” The two stood there in the tight embrace just looking at each other’s eyes before Aoba pushed himself forward and captured Noiz’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss. When Aoba pulled away, Noiz simply looked at him, dazed, and Aoba couldn’t help but chuckle at the response. “I’ll be back in a little while, then.” Noiz nodded and watched Aoba head to the bathroom. He felt his heart race like he was a little school boy with a crush, and he decided to focus on the dishes to try and rid himself of the giddy feeling.

A little while later, Noiz heard the bathroom door open and close and footsteps wander down the hallway. He had finished the dishes already and was just busying himself with some tidying, so he decided to follow Aoba into the bedroom. He had assumed that Aoba had changed in the bathroom, but when he opened the bedroom door he found Aoba standing by the bed about to drop his towel to the ground.

“Ah. Busted.” Aoba smiled shyly as he wrapped the towel back around himself. “Weren’t you cleaning the kitchen?”

“I finished,” Noiz said softly. He approached Aoba and took the corner of his towel in his hand so that he could gently remove it.

“H-Hey! Stop that, pervert!” Aoba snapped, but he didn’t resist in the least. In fact, he giggled a little bit and helped Noiz remove the towel from him. “Do you want something?” He asked playfully and placed his hand behind Noiz’s neck so that he could bring him down for another kiss. Noiz moaned softly against his lips and gripped him by the hips to pull their bodies close together. Aoba chuckled again against Noiz’s lips and playfully slipped his tongue in.

“Mmn, now who’s the pervert?” Noiz whispered against Aoba’s lips. All he got in response was a little huff and another deep kiss. He now had both hands on Aoba’s hips and he pulled them close together, rubbing their crotches together.

“Mmnf, ah, mmn, still you,” Aoba hummed as he pulled his face away from Noiz to give him a good look in the eye. “You feel a bit needy, huh? It’s been a while, hasn’t it,” Aoba couldn’t hide the excited glint in his eye, and Noiz certainly didn’t miss it. Noiz placed a chaste kiss to Aoba’s lips before he pushed him to the bed and stood over him.

“What’s that? Did you miss having me inside you that badly?” Noiz smirked as he watched Aoba’s face flush red.

“P-Pervert!” Aoba protested, but he allowed Noiz to lean down and capture his lips in a sweet lingering kiss. “Mnf! Super pervert!” He swatted Noiz’s arm playfully and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Noiz’s shoulders to pull him close.

“Takes one to know one,” he retorted childishly and placed a kiss to Aoba’s forehead before he pulled away to remove his shirt. Aoba watched him patiently through lidded eyes and licked his lips at the sight. Noiz made a show of unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper painfully slowly next, enjoying the hungry look in Aoba’s eyes as he did so. When he stood to pull his pants off completely Aoba came up behind him and pulled them down for him. Noiz was about to question the action when he felt a soft kiss to his butt. “H-Hey! What are you doing down there?” He chuckled and turned around to face Aboa.

“Mmmn, just helping you out a bit,” Aoba hummed softly. With Noiz naked before him, he decided to lean closer again, but this time he kissed the head of his cock and licked up the side of his length. “I know this isn’t the hole you wanted, but,” Aoba opened his mouth to push Noiz’s cock down his throat as far as he could without gagging. Noiz let out an appreciative gasp and tangled his fingers into Aoba’s hair so that he could grip him and move him around as he pleased.

“Aoba… Anywhere is good as long as it’s you…” Noiz groaned as Aoba mercilessly sucked on his dick, using his hand to play with his balls. “Mfh, but, wait, stop,” Noiz tugged on Aoba’s hair gently, pulling him away from his cock. Aoba looked up at him innocently, licking his lips.

“You want to put it somewhere else, don’t you,” Aoba said. Noiz was surprised by how direct Aoba was being, but was also pleased by it as well.

“Yeah, lay down on your back. I want to see your face.” Noiz instructed and Aoba laid himself down in the middle of the bed, resting his head on the pillows. Noiz crawled over to him and reached over to the night stand to pull out a tube of lube to use. Aoba pulled his legs back against his chest to give Noiz ample access to him, even if he did hide his face in the pillows a bit, a blush beginning to appear on his cheeks. “Are you ready for me?” Noiz asked, leaning over to try and see Aoba’s face properly.

“Mmhmm. You don’t have to be… Gentle…” Aoba practically whispered, nerves catching up with him as he lay bare before Noiz. He earned himself a small chuckled and the gentle prodding of fingers covered in cold liquid. Aoba sighed and twitched a little at the feeling, but Noiz was gentle and guided himself inside one finger at a time, thrusting and scissoring his fingers to accommodate Aoba to his size.

“Does it feel good?” Noiz asked, pressing a kiss to Aoba’s cheek. He received a nod in return, and decided that was good enough. He pushed his fingers deep within Aoba and wiggled them around a little, exploring and searching for the place that made Aoba jolt with pleasure. “Are you ready for me?” He received another nod and desperate babbling.

“Yes, please, Noiz! Hurry!” Aoba gasped as Noiz pulled his fingers from him and lined up his cock with his entrance. Aoba, while still looking away, spread his legs to welcome Noiz between them and took a deep breath as he anticipated the feeling of being full. Noiz pushed in slowly, bit by bit, thrusting a little when Aoba was too tight and he couldn’t move further. “Ah!” Aoba gasped as he felt Noiz’s dick fill him bit by bit. He was starting to get used to the feeling now, but it always took some time to adjust to Noiz’s size. Aoba thought he didn’t look that huge, but he certainly felt it.

“Mn, hah, are you ok?” Noiz asked, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Aoba’s forehead, soothing him by rubbing his sides gently at the same time. “Do you need me to go slower?”

“Ah, hah, mn, no, no, I’m good, keep… Going…” Aoba gasped and moaned as Noiz pushed ever thither inside of him. “Aah! Noiz!” Aoba cried out as he finally felt Noiz’s thighs hit against his ass. Noiz leant over him for a while, not moving, just enjoying the feeling of fully being inside of Aoba. He reached over to Aoba’s cheek to pull his face over to look at him properly, and Aoba obliged without comment. The two of them just laid there, staring into each other’s eyes for a few moments before they naturally drew together for a deep kiss. Aoba brought his arms up around Noiz’s shoulders so that he could pull him closer again, and without any other movement, their kiss deepened passionately.

“Hah… Aoba… I’m… Gonna move… Ok?” Noiz huffed out against Aoba’s lips, and Aoba nodded eagerly.

“You don’t have to, ah, wait for me,” Aoba sighed back. He tried to stifle a particularly loud moan by biting Noiz’s neck as he finally began to move his hips and pull out, only to slam back against him again. “Mnaah!” Aoba cried against Noiz’s skin and bit him again harder.

“Ah, uh,” Noiz huffed, bracing himself against the pain of Aoba biting him, although he was strangely aroused by it, and it caused him to thrust even harder inside of Aoba. He was captivated by the moans and cries from Aoba, and secretly tried to push him harder still so that he could enjoy some more of those pleasurable bites to his skin. “Aoba, more…” He groaned, his breath growing wild as he thrust ever harder. The loud slaps and wet sounds of their skin meeting over and over again filled the room, and Aoba bit him hard to stifle any more embarrassing noises that might come from his mouth. Noiz felt himself twitch at the feeling of being bitten again, and he swore Aoba must have been able to feel it as well because he bit again, tentatively this time. “Aoba, god, yes! Bite me!” He moaned against Aoba’s hot skin, and sucked his own mark into Aoba’s neck in retaliation. 

“Mnf! Noiz! Ahh!” Aoba yelled as he was bitten back. He knew it would leave a mark, but in the moment he didn’t care. He bit Noiz back with vengeance and he felt Noiz’s cock twitch and spasm inside of him. He bit him again in another spot, one that hadn’t been bitten yet, and Noiz jolted, letting out a loud, long moan. His thrusts sped up and began to get sloppy as he relished in the pain and pleasure of being bitten during sex. Before he knew it, he was spurting out hot cum into Aoba and leaving little love bites in his wake. As he gasped and came down from his climax, he wrapped a hand around Aoba’s leaking cock and stroked him to completion, too, looking into his eyes lovingly. He pulled out and collapsed next to Aoba, exhausted and pleased beyond belief.

“Aoba…” He mumbled, resting his head against Aoba’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Aoba replied sleepily.

“I love you” he spilled out clumsily. He didn’t know himself if he meant to say it, but it was the truth, so he didn’t dare retract it. Aoba blinked in surprise and pushed himself up on his elbow to look at Noiz. He scanned his face for a few moments before he broke into a smile and laid back down, eyes never leaving Noiz’s.

“Me too. I love you, too,” He said before closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep.


	20. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new faces turn up on Noiz's doorstep and they want to take the one thing from him that he'd never give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with the second half of this, but I struggled with it for too long. Turns out ADD is just as bad at preventing me from writing as stress is. Unfortunately I can't medicate it, so you'll have to forgive the mess that is me. c:
> 
> I was however very excited for the first half! I hope I presented it well enough, who knows when these two might make another appearance?

Noiz was woken by the doorbell to his apartment. He groggily rolled over and looked at the clock. 10:34pm. Who could possibly be at his door at this hour? He grumpily, but gently, pulled himself away from Aoba and slipped into some clothes so that he was presentable to whichever asshole decided to rock up on his doorstep at this hour. The doorbell sounded again as he was halfway down the hallway, and he let out a disgruntled “Yeah, yeah, coming,” as he approached the door. Without thinking, he opened the door and was met with two sets of icy blue eyes staring back at him. Startled, he tried to slam the door shut, but a well polished shoe jammed the doorway and held the door open. He tried to push against it, but was easily out-powered by whoever was pushing the door open from the other side.

“Now, now, Wim-san, we’ve come on very important business. Please won’t you let us in?” came a polite yet curt voice from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, yeah, important business,” came another voice, closer this time. Noiz guessed it belonged to whoever’s shoe was in the doorway. With a huff, Noiz relented and let the door slam open.

“Who are you?” Noiz immediately questioned as he took in the two men in the doorway. They were around the same height, both blonde and both with strikingly icy gazes. At first look they appeared to be twins, but with a bit of a closer look Noiz could tell they were in no way related. “What do you want?” He probed again. The shorter of the two pushed up his glasses and gave an obviously fake smile back.

“We’ve been sent by Toue-san to retrieve Aoba-san.” He said as he closed the door firmly behind him. “Ah, I’m terribly sorry, where are my manners? My name is Virus, and this is my associate, Trip.” The taller man, Trip, simply nodded in greeting, and let Virus do the talking. “Now that we’re acquainted, Wim-san, let’s get down to business. About Aoba-san-”

“What do you want with him? What do you mean, ‘retrieve’ him?” Noiz practically growled at Virus. He stood right in the middle of the hallway, barring the two intruders from entering his home any further.

“My my, we were told you didn’t want him? He was left with you awfully suddenly, wasn’t he? He must have been such a burden for you.” Virus made to take a step forward, but Noiz straightened his posture, trying to appear more assertive. 

“What makes you say that?” He asked, eyeing Virus, almost forgetting Trip’s presence altogether.

“Why, Toue-san said that you refused his deal. So you couldn’t possibly want Aoba-san, right? It’s ok, we’re here to take him off your hands.” Virus took another step forward, and this time Noiz did growl at him, taking his own step forward and readying his hands to grab at Virus. Suddenly, he felt his arms bend and twist behind his back, and that’s when he remembered that Trip was there, too. “Now, Wim-san, there’s no need for violence. If you don’t agree to Toue-san’s terms, then I’m afraid we must take Aoba-san with us. You understand, don’t you, Wim-san?” Virus’s voice was calm and collected, but the look in his eyes sent an icy feeling through Noiz’s veins. There was no way this man was simply here to collect a possession. There was definitely more to this, to Aoba’s relationship to Toue, than any of them were letting on.

“Mn, Noiz? What’s going on?” Noiz tried to whip his head around to face the new voice in the hallway, but Trip had him held firmly in place.

“Aoba! Stay back!” Noiz yelled before he was shoved against the wall of the hallway. “Get off!” He yelled at Trip, who was unrelenting with his force.

“Aoba-san! Long time no see. How have you been faring?” Virus could be heard but not seen from where Noiz was pressed against the wall. All he could see was the front door and Trip’s massive body pressing against him.

“N-Noiz? Who are these people?” Aoba’s voice was shaky, and it was clear that he really didn’t know these men, even if they appeared to know him.

“Oh Aoba-san, you don’t remember me? I’m hurt. It’s to be expected, of course, but I thought our love was deeper than that.” Virus chuckled, and Noiz could hear him walking closer to Aoba. “You poor thing, is that all he lets you wear? A shirt and a pair of boxers? You must be so cold, let me warm you up.”

“S-Stay away!” Aoba yelled, his feet dragging across the carpet as he moved away from Virus.

“Don’t be frightened, we’re here to take you home. You want to see your family, don’t you?” At that, Aoba’s eyes lit up.

“My… Family?” He asked, feet pausing mid step. “What do you know about my family?”

“Come home with us and you’ll see your granny again, and your brother. Don’t you want to see them?”

“M-My brother? I have a brother?” Aoba sounded like he wasn’t sure that was true, but of course, what could he remember, really? He only remembered his granny by remembering the food she made, everything else was blurry. He didn’t even know what his granny looked or sounded like.

“Yes, of course, don’t you remember Sei-san? Come with us and you can go home!” Virus coaxed. Aoba was deep in thought but then Noiz called out to him.

“Aoba! Don’t go with them! They could be lying!” His voice was desperate and hoarse, and Aoba looked towards him, watched him squirm against Trip’s grip.

“I… I don’t know you. Either of you! All I know is Noiz and this apartment! I… I can’t go with you…” Aoba said softly as he continued backing away from Virus.

“I didn’t want to have to do it this way, but if you won’t comply, Aoba-san, I’m afraid we’re going to have to force you to come with us. You see, Toue-san is desperate to have his lovely son back.” That’s when Aoba’s head snapped up and his eyes went really wide.

“S-Son?!” He took a step back and Virus approached again, but then a breath later he was running further into the house.

“No you don’t!” Virus shouted after him, and Noiz heard the sound of Virus tackling Aoba to the ground.

“Let me go! No!” Aoba screamed as he was dragged back down the hallway towards the front door.

“No! Let him go! Stop this!” Noiz cried desperately, but Trip’s hold on him was as firm as ever. Eventually he could see Virus with Aoba by the front door. He could see tears streaming down Aoba’s face and the terror in his eyes and he couldn’t let this happen. “Stop! I’ll do it! I’ll do whatever Toue asks for! Just please let Aoba go!” As quickly as Trip had apprehended him, he let go and Noiz fell to the floor, coughing and getting his breath back after being crushed against the wall like that.

“Now, that’s a different story. Are you sure, Wim-san?” Virus asked, although he couldn’t mask the delight in his eyes. That’s when Noiz realised they didn’t seriously want to take Aoba away, they just wanted him to comply with Toue’s scheme. Defeated, Noiz sat on the floor and nodded. “Well then, here you go,” Virus practically threw Aoba at Noiz and ushered for Trip to follow him. “We’ll pass the message on to Toue-san for you. I do hope we’ll see you again soon, Aoba-san!” And with that, the two blondes slipped through the front door and shut it firmly behind them.

+++

Noiz was keeping an eye on Aoba from the kitchen. He’d been shaking after the intrusion and Noiz had placed him on the couch while he went to make coffee. A hot drink would soothe his nerves, Noiz thought. Or, at least, he hoped. He quietly walked through the house into the living room with two steaming mugs in his hands and placed one on the coffee table in front of Aoba while he took a sip from his own mug. Aoba looked down at the drink, just staring at it for a few minutes, not really focused on it, just spacing out.

“Are you ok?” Noiz’s voice shook Aoba out of his trance and he looked up to see the other towering over him. He started shaking again, his eyes blown wide, and Noiz decided it would be a better idea to sit down and get on the same eye level as him. “I’m sorry, did I frighten you?” he said softly, placing his own mug down on the table and turning his body to face Aoba. All Aoba could do in return was nod slowly, his eyes still wide and watery from the shock of everything that had happened.

“Those guys… They… They knew me…” Aoba spoke up, still staring into space. “I don’t remember them at all…” He sighed then, wringing his hands together, still staring at the mug before him, or rather, through the mug before him. Noiz moved his hand to rest it on Aoba’s shoulder, but thought better of it. “Why can’t I remember anything?” Aoba’s voice shook, and Noiz became even more uncertain of what to do. He tried to move closer to Aoba in a kind of wanting to sooth him way, without intruding on his personal space too much.

“You don’t know. You don’t know if those guys were telling the truth or not.” Noiz tried to console him, but Aoba shook his head and looked up to meet Noiz’s eyes.

“No, I definitely feel like they were telling the truth. What need would they have to lie to me?” Noiz shook his head back and pressed further.

“They have every reason to lie to you, Aoba! They were trying to kidnap you!” Noiz stopped speaking when he saw a certain twitch to Aoba’s eyes. They were quiet for a few moments before Aoba replied.

“Then what did you do? You didn’t take me but you won’t let me go, either…” He returned his gaze to the mug on the coffee table and reached out for it, taking a sip of the cooling liquid, any excuse to break away from Noiz, even if for a moment.

“That’s different. I’m… I’m trying to protect you! Those bastards broke in here and tried to take you away! There’s no guarantee they’d take you back to your family! There’s no guarantee they’re even related to Toue!” Aoba looked up again at the mention of Toue. 

“That’s right… They said he’s my father? Do you think that’s true?” Aoba was searching Noiz’s eyes, and Noiz couldn’t be sure what he was looking for, but he knew he had to be as honest as he could be with Aoba at this point.

“That’s the only thing I can confirm they were telling the truth about. Toue told me himself…” Noiz trailed off, eyes never wavering from Aoba’s. Aoba’s eyes widened and his jaw hung open. He took another few moments to collect his thoughts before responding again.

“You’ve spoken with Toue himself? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” Aoba demanded. Noiz sighed and leaned back on the couch.

“That super taxing meeting I had at work a few days ago? It was with Toue. I met him and he told me about how you came to be with me and your relationship to him…” Aoba’s jaw clenched shut and his cheeks turned red. Noiz wasn’t sure what he was feeling until he practically exploded at him.

“How could you keep something like that from me? Why wouldn’t you tell me straight away if you found a family member of mine? I don’t care who he is, I don’t care about the circumstances, you kept my family from me!” Aoba dropped his mug to the table, not caring that it landed on its side and dripped liquid everywhere, and stormed out of the room leaving Noiz to sit by himself with the mess of his lies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Noiz finally talk about what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it took me nearly an entire month again to get this chapter out I'm sorry I'm trash!
> 
> This is just a short update as well I'm sorry.
> 
> I wanted to show more of Aoba's Stockholm syndrome, but he just came across as sad and resigned instead. Oops.

Aoba curled up on Noiz’s bed, having slammed the door to the bedroom behind him in what he hoped was a warning to Noiz to not follow him. He sighed, and Ren padded across the bed to sit in his lap.

“Is everything ok, Aoba?” Ren asked, poking his little tongue out at and pawing at his chest. Aoba couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and brought Ren into a tight embrace.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine… I’ll be fine…” Aoba said, barely above a whisper. He leant his head against Ren’s and took a deep breath in. It occurred to him that Toue must have sent Ren to him as well, if Toue was the one who sent him to Noiz in the first place. At this point, it didn’t matter to him. Ren was the only comfort he had, the only personal item he owned. Even his clothes were originally Noiz’s, and everything else he had had been bought with Noiz’s money, generally with Noiz’s benefit in mind.

“Your vitals show that there is an increase to your heart rate that is consistant with-” Ren began, but Aoba gently bopped his head to shut him down. The slight whirring sound of Ren’s inner workings shutting down were the only sounds left in the room until Aoba let out loud sobs as he was left truly alone.

+++

Noiz silently cleaned up the mess from the mug Aoba had dropped on the table. Some of it had spilt onto the floor as well, and he honestly didn’t know what to do about it if it stained. He guessed he could hire someone to clean the carpets…

He heard the sound of sobbing coming from the bedroom, and he felt his guts twist. He had done this. He had kept this all a secret from him. He didn’t tell anyone about investigating the company, he didn’t tell anyone about the meetings. Even Theo didn’t really know much about the meetings, and he only knew Toue was visiting at all because all meetings had to be approved by him as the director of the company. It’s not like Noiz kept the details from Aoba for very long; he’d only just found out about all of this himself, but he supposed that any delay in telling Aoba about his family was a delay that was too long.

He felt frustrated. With himself, with the situation, with Toue. Not with Aoba, though. Their time together had been short, but he’d come to develop real feelings for the other. And right now, hearing his sobs through the wall was the hardest thing to deal with. He knew he couldn’t barge in there to comfort him, but he also felt a need to hold Aoba and tell him how much he was loved. He decided, eventually, that the best thing he could do was give Aoba his space and sleep on the couch for tonight.

+++

Work dragged on for Noiz, the buzz of the office whirling around him as he tried desperately to focus on his work. A little notification popped up in the corner of his screen from Theo, and he absentmindedly opened it. 

“You have another meeting with Toue scheduled for Thursday”, Noiz read the message to himself and sighed. Again? So soon? He sent a quick reply back and sat back in his chair. Toue was certainly pressing him hard and fast; no other company would schedule meetings so close together. He realised that whatever Toue wanted from him, it would come out soon. So far their discussions had been mainly about Aoba, and not about what, exactly, Toue wanted from Noiz. Noiz considered the possibility that Toue was making sure he couldn’t back out for any reason, and he knew that Aoba was the key in all of this. The meeting on Thursday must, then, be about what Toue wants, since he told Virus and Trip that he’d agree to his terms as long as they left Aoba alone. He sighed and pressed on with his work. Truly, all he wanted was to go home and wrap himself up around Aoba.

+++

Aoba was nervous when the front door clicked open. He had calmed down a lot since last night, but he was also still on edge about being around Noiz. On the one hand, he had kept secrets about his family from him, but on the other, Noiz was the only person he could trust. He watched Noiz enter the apartment from the bedroom door, and when Noiz removed his shoes, their eyes met. Aoba wanted desperately to shut the door and hide away again, but he also wanted to confront Noiz about what had gone down.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Noiz said simply, daring not approach Aoba in fear of him running away. Aoba, however, stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him gently.

“Mm. We… We need to talk about last night…” Aoba said softly, looking at his feet as he spoke.

“Do you want to come sit down?” Noiz asked as he entered the loungeroom and took a seat on the couch. Aoba nodded and joined him, but they sat apart awkwardly, and Aoba fidgeted a lot. “Should I make some coffee?” Noiz offered, but Aoba shook his head, fingers gripping the edge of his seat tightly to the point his fingers were turning white.

“How… How long have you known about Toue?” Aoba finally asked. Noiz took in a sharp breath, but didn’t hesitate in answering.

“About a week… Not long…” He answered honestly. Aoba hummed and stared at the floor.

“Why didn’t you tell me about him? About him being my father?” Aoba asked, still not looking at Noiz.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up…” Noiz kept his eyes on Aoba, but the other was looking determinedly away from him, and his chest squeezed with guilt.

“How did you find out about it? How did you come to talk to him?”

“Well…” Noiz started, but sighed and leaned back in his seat, “He’s approached me for some work. I don’t know the details yet. I have another meeting with him on Thursday, but as far as I can tell, he’s using you as leverage over me so that I can’t back out of his plan.” Aoba’s eyes squeezed shut at that, and Noiz only just then considered how that would make him feel.

“I’m just a pawn in his game…” He trailed off. Noiz couldn’t say or do anything to make the situation better, but he knew he had to offer something.

“I’ll do whatever he asks if it means I can keep you safe!” He insisted. Aoba looked up at him with shocked eyes.

“What do you mean? You can’t! What if he asks you to kill your family and sell off the company to him?!” He said, completely indignant. Noiz shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

“To be honest, I don’t think that’s far from the truth…” Aoba simply sat there with his mouth agape. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he was trying to say something, but no words came. “Don’t worry. You’re more important than they are anyway.” Still, Aoba was blown away, and Noiz couldn’t seem to think of the right thing to say to settle his mind.

“You’d really sell your whole family out for me?” Aoba asked, barely above a whisper. Noiz nodded.

“I’ll protect you. Everything I’ve done so far has been to protect you!” Noiz insisted. Aoba simply looked at him, eyes sad.

“You’ll protect me?”

“I’ll protect you!”

“Because you love me?”

“Because I love you, more than anything!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday comes and Noiz has his meeting with Toue, where he finally gets more details on what is expected of him.  
> Aoba finally gets something back, but it doesn't go the way he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! It didn't take me an entire month to update this time!
> 
> Also it was my birthday on the 21st. Just... Wanted to throw that out there. It's kinda funny how I'm right between Clear and Virus.
> 
> I came up with the very end of this chapter months ago, and have been biding my time until I reached it. I hope it's as dramatic as I imagined it... Haha...

Thursday came all too quickly and Noiz sat in the meeting room flicking through his coil trying to kill time before Toue arrived. A secretary poked her head into the room to announce that Toue had arrived some minutes later, and then a further five minutes after that Toue finally entered the room, flanked by two guards that Noiz recognised.

“What are they doing here?” Noiz nearly snarled, pointing to the two men either side of Toue.

“Virus-kun and Trip-kun are my very trusted assistants, and now that you’re familiar with them, I thought it would be appropriate to have them join our meetings. Just in case.” Toue smiled thinly, but it didn’t reach his eyes, which were sharp as ever. Noiz didn’t want to know what Toue meant by ‘just in case’, but he had a gut feeling about it anyway.

“Fine. Let’s just get down to business. What do you want from me?” Noiz said flatly, glaring at Toue.

“Wim-kun, you’re so serious. You act like I’m about to ask you to murder your family.” Toue chuckled, but Noiz shifted uncomfortably. “You don’t seriously think I’d ask something like that, do you?”

“Of course not,” Noiz looked away with a huff, “Don’t be ridiculous. But what do you want?”

“Simply, money.” Toue stated. He leaned on his hands and gave Noiz a soft look.

“Money? That’s it?” Noiz shook his head. “You could have sponsorship from any company! Hell, you could even get sponsorship from the actual head of this company! Why do you need me?”

“There’s a little more to it, I’m afraid, Wim-kun. I’m conducting some research, you see. I need to know you’re on board before I divulge my secrets, however.” Toue gave him a grave look and Noiz swallowed harshly.

“As long as no harm comes to Aoba, I’ll cooperate.” Toue nodded to Virus, who produced a manila file and slid it across the table to Noiz, who flicked it open and began reading carefully.

“This is just simple research on brain functions, basically?” Noiz said, giving Toue a cryptic look.

“Yes, this is how it’ll appear to the rest of your company. A study into brain functions to discover facilitations for brain damage recovery. A noble task, don’t you agree?” Toue smiled then, and Noiz felt something drop in his stomach.

“What’s happening off official records, then?”

“Brainwashing, to put it simply,” Toue’s smile turned into a more sinister grin then, and Noiz felt like he was going to be sick. “We’re researching brain functions to discover the ways in which we can manipulate those functions to attain control over the brain. Our test subjects are our current residents in Platinum Jail, who do pay a lot for the privilege, but unfortunately some unforseen issue has arisen and we need to invest more money than we have into it. It’s quite important to our company, and I’m sure once Aoba-kun regains his memories it’ll be just as important to him, if not more so.” Toue leaned back in his seat, a sort of satisfied look on his face. Noiz’s gut twisted, and he tried to swallow down his spit.

“How do you know about Aoba’s amnesia?” Noiz barely growled. Toue smirked, but replied politely.

“Why, it was intentionally done. We have that kind of technology under our belts so far, but of course our research doesn’t stop there! If you like, we can provide you with an injection to restore Aoba-kun’s memories. Think of it as a kind of insurance. We let Aoba live a normal life with you, with all of his memories back, and you be a good boy and keep the realities of our research under wraps. Sound good?” Toue waved over Virus again, who was now holding a small box. He opened the box to show Noiz the contents; a small gun.

“A gun?” Noiz questioned, holding the gun and investigating it.

“It fires an injection rather than a bullet. You can hold it up to any part of Aoba-kun’s body and inject the dosage, it will work no matter where you do it.” Toue assured. Noiz looked between him and the gun, then finally placed it back in its box with a sigh.

“How can I trust that you’re telling the truth? How do I know it’s not a real gun? Or filled with poison?”

“Please, Wim-kun, why would I try to endanger my precious son’s life? My children are very dear to me, I’d do anything to protect them, even if that meant using one as leverage to save the other’s life.” Toue gave Noiz a meaningful look, then stood to leave. 

“Wait!” Noiz called before Toue could leave. “You’re just going to leave like that? You don’t want any documentation? A contract? Anything?”

“Oh, Wim-kun. How self-important you are. Of course I’ve already submitted my proposal to the head of the company. When it comes up in the review meeting, I need you to vouch for me. I know for a fact that this company has rejected such proposals in the past. I’m relying on you to make sure this is a success, while making sure they don’t get too nosy and try to investigate what we’re actually doing.” Toue bowed his head as he opened the door to the office. “Good day, Wim-kun.”

+++

Noiz flicked his rabbit cube irritably as he rode the elevator to his apartment floor in the complex. The box from Toue was seated neatly in his suitcase, and his nerves felt like they were exposed and on fire. What if the injection hurt Aoba? What if Toue was lying? Why would he lie about something like this? Noiz’s head spun with questions he couldn’t answer as he approached his front door. Inside, Aoba was sitting on the couch playing with Ren. When Noiz entered the living room, Aoba looked up to him, his formerly smiling face falling suddenly.

“Noiz? What’s wrong?” Aoba said, scooting closer to Noiz as he sat down on the couch. Noiz didn’t respond for a moment, just sighed and leaned back in the couch. Aoba gave him some space but he couldn’t help the growing bad feeling in his gut. “Noiz?” Noiz sighed and turned to face Aoba.

“No, it’s nothing. Just…” He looked away and thought for a moment before he turned back to Aoba. “I had another meeting today with Toue. Virus and Trip were there, too.” Aoba’s face was blank for a minute as it ticked over in his mind.

“Virus and Trip… You mean the two guys who burst in here and tried to take me away that day? Those guys? What were they doing at your job?”

“Apparently they’re trusted associates of Toue’s and he wants them involved in future meetings…” Noiz trailed off, staring blankly at the wall. In all honesty, he didn’t know how to take the situation. He had thought that Virus and Trip were mere grunts doing the dirty work, so why were they now standing at Toue’s side? “There’s something else, too…” Noiz started, fishing around in his suitcase for the box Virus gave him. “Toue gave me a syringe gun… Thing… He said if I inject it in you, you’ll get your memories back.”

“My… Memories? From an injection?” Aoba looked troubled by the information, but that wasn’t to say he wasn’t interested.

“Yeah. He said that your amnesia wasn’t an accident. Aoba, I think there’s a lot more to all of this than either of us know.” Noiz held Aoba’s hand for comfort, though he wasn’t sure which one of them needed it more at that point.

“Do you think he somehow repressed my memories?”

“I think that’s exactly what he did, he basically said so himself.” Aoba stared at the box, a small tremble running through his body. Noiz watched him closely. “Do you want to see if it works?” Aoba’s head shot up at that, eyes wide.

“You mean, get my memories back?” Noiz nodded. “Yes! Yes of course! I’ll try anything to remember who I am! About my family and how I got here!” Noiz swallowed and pulled the gun gingerly out from its case. Aoba stared at it in disbelief. “W-Where do you have to inject?”

“Toue said it will work no matter where it goes.” Aoba nodded then pointed to his neck.

“I feel like it should go here,” He said, then pulled the neck of his shirt away from his body so that Noiz had decent access to the place he’d nominated.

“Ok… Here I go. I hope it doesn’t hurt too much…” Noiz said as he pressed the barrel of the gun against Aoba’s neck. He took a deep breath then counted back from three. “Three, two…” Then – Bang! He pulled the trigger and allowed the needle to pierce the skin. Aoba jumped a little at the feeling of being pricked, but he didn’t feel any immediate change otherwise.

“Noiz, are you sure that it- AARGH!” Aoba cried out suddenly in pain and fell to the floor clutching his head. His screams tore through the apartment and Noiz froze, unsure what to do.

“Aoba? Aoba!” Noiz called, half reaching out, half keeping his distance as Aoba thrashed around on the floor. “Aoba!” Noiz tried again, but all he got in reply were pained screams as Aoba dug his fingers into his scalp. By the time Aoba started to calm down, Noiz was a wreck. He was so unsure what to do when someone else was in pain, all he could do was hopelessly look on. Finally, he reached out and helped Aoba sit up on the floor. All that came from Aoba was a hitched sob. “Aoba? Are you ok?” Noiz asked again, placing a hand on Aoba’s shoulder. Slowly, Aoba turned his head to face him, tears streaming down his face and eyes blown wide with fear.

“N-Noiz? Please! Please! You can’t let them take me! I can’t go back there!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz deals with what happens to Aoba after taking the memory injection. Aoba's acting a little strange, but Noiz can't help his lust around him no matter what. Things don't end the way he expects, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update already? I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I don't know how to do like bold and italics in this thing so if someone could teach me that'd be great, too! c:

Noiz was completely frozen with fear. He had never seen Aoba look as desperate and scared as he did then. Aoba was shaking and crying and Noiz was at a complete loss. He tried to sit down next to Aoba and bring him into a loose embrace, but all Aoba did was tremble and whisper incomprehensible mutterings to himself. 

“Aoba, shh, I’m here, it’s ok…” Noiz tried his best to comfort him, tried to remember how people tried to comfort him as a child when things had gone wrong. Aoba just shook his head and cried harder. “Aoba. Please, talk to me.” Noiz begged, but Aoba just kept shaking his head and sobbed. All Noiz could do was gently pat his back and try to sooth him through his tears.

“N…Noiz?” Aoba hiccupped through tears. “They… Do you… They’re…” He couldn’t make a full sentence, and Noiz just hushed him and kept cradling him in his arms.

“Shh, it’s ok, you don’t have to say anything. Just relax. I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” Noiz sighed and hugged Aoba tightly, letting him half sit in his lap.

“N-No! It’s… They! Urgh!” Aoba gripped his head again and fell forward. Noiz was worried he was about to be sick for a second until he felt Aoba go completely limp in his arms.

“Aoba? Aoba!” Noiz shook him, but there was no response. Noiz began to panic, looking around for anything that could help in this situation. “Ren! Ren!” Noiz shouted. He was almost in tears himself after the ordeal, and now with Aoba unconscious, he was at a complete loss.

+++

Aoba awoke some time later, how long he couldn’t exactly tell. He blinked his eyes open a few times and tried to take in his surroundings. Plain white roof. Fluffly blankets. Ah, he was in bed. He sat up and stared at the wall for a few minutes. Eventually he spotted a mirror above the dresser and looked at his reflection. He smiled to himself, moved his head from side to side, making sure those actions were really his. They were. The mirror copied him perfectly. He pulled back the blankets finally and observed his outfit. Underpants and an oversized shirt. Really? He sighed and stumbled out of bed. He sifted through the closet to see if he could find some more clothes. All he could find that would fit him was a pair of lounge pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt. He sighed and pulled them on, throwing the shirt on the bed carelessly.

“Ah, Aoba! You’re awake!” A low voice sounded from the ground. Startled, Aoba followed the voice to find a small fluffy dog at his feet. “Noiz was so worried about you. How are you feeling?”

“Hm, good. I’m feeling… Good.” Aoba said, voice deeper and more gruff than usual. “Where is… Noiz?” He said, walking past the lump of fluff on the floor.

“Noiz had to go in to work. You’ve been asleep since last night. Are you sure you’re feeling well, Aoba?” The fluff padded out behind him to the living room, and he just let it, he wasn’t particularly concerned about it.

“I told you. I’m feeling great.” Aoba smiled to himself. The apartment was new to him. Well, new to him in the sense that if you’d been looking at something through a fish tank and finally got to see it without the water between you and it, then it was new. He sat on the couch and gestured for the fluff to follow him. “I can order things online through you, can’t I?” The fluff shook its head.

“I’ll get Usagimodoki for you.” And then the fluffy lump jumped off the couch and padded into the next room. Aoba stretched his hands and balled them into fists, testing out the movement of his body. How long had it been, he wondered. Had he ever really had control before? He thought back to the lab. Sei had met him before, that he was sure of. But on Sei’s instructions, and his own intuition, he kept his presence a secret from the rest, even from himself to the best of his abilities. His thoughts lingered on Sei. The only person in his life that truly mattered to him, his twin brother. How was he doing? Were they getting him proper treatment? His thoughts were interrupted by the fluff re-entering the room with a little square… Thing… Riding on its head.

“Online Shopping For aoba!” The cube announced and somehow bounced itself up onto the couch. “What Are We Buying Today?” It chirped and bounced into Aoba’s lap.

“Mmm. Clothes. Show me a site that can deliver same day.” Aoba demanded, and the cube gave out a little ‘Pi!’ and then pulled up a holo-screen displaying the website of a clothing distributer that guaranteed delivery within three hours. Aoba spent the next half an hour sifting through different clothing items, picking out ones he liked, and charged them all to Noiz’s credit card, of course.

+++

Noiz was beside himself the whole day. He couldn’t relax at all, thinking about Aoba at home, unconscious. What if he never woke up? Noiz shook the thought from his head. Toue promised that he wouldn’t let harm come to his own son. Aoba had to be safe, right? He rushed through all of his work and as soon as the clock struck 5 he was out of his office and into his car. Upon arriving home, he was met with Ren by the door.

“Good evening, Noiz. Aoba is awake, but is acting a little strange. I can’t quite pinpoint it, but something is off.” Ren said in a quiet voice. Noiz sighed with relief and nodded in understanding. Of course Aoba would be a little off; getting all his memories back probably changed a lot of things. For a moment he worried that this would put a rift in their relationship, but he realised he had bigger issues when he turned the corner to see Aoba reclining on a lounge chair wearing an outfit he’d never seen.

“Noiz! Welcome home!” He said in a lazy, low voice. Noiz just stood there and stared at him. 

“You got a new outfit,” Noiz pointed out. Aoba gave a half smile in return.

“Can you believe I never thought to buy my own clothes before? The idea just struck me today!” He said, standing up and approaching Noiz. “Does it suit me?” Noiz observed him for a moment, looking him up and down. He was wearing pants with the legs rolled up to above his ankles, and a distressed t-shirt that looked like it was equally old and worn as it was brand new. Aoba approached him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Well?” He said, leaning up to bring their faces together. Noiz predicted that he was aiming for a kiss, but something was off and he couldn’t bring himself to make contact, so he pulled away.

“Aoba? Are you feeling ok?” Noiz asked cautiously, holding him at arm’s length. Aoba chuckled, a sound Noiz had never heard from him, and gave him a look of disbelief. 

“I’m fine! Now give me a kiss…” Aoba said while forcing Noiz’s head down to meet his own. Noiz pushed against him harshly and Aoba blinked in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s off about you. Are you sure you’re ok?” Noiz asked suspiciously.

“Of course! I’m the same as always!” Aoba insisted, his eyebrow cocked and a wavering grin on his face.

“No, something’s wrong. You’re wrong.” Noiz said, backing away from ‘Aoba’. Aoba’s face dropped immediately and turned into a sort of sinister frown.

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m the same old Aoba.” He scowled, and Noiz knew there was something up.

“You’re nothing like you used to be. Is this the memories? Is this how you were before the amnesia?” Noiz asked, trying to look Aoba in the eye. The colour was even off, brighter and sharper than he remembered.

“Maybe it is. Maybe you just don’t know the ‘real’ me yet. Let me show you.” Aoba said softly and approached Noiz again, trying to pull him in for a kiss still. Noiz relented and let Aoba’s lips meet his. The kiss was even unusual. Aoba bit and sucked at his lips like he was desperate, like he was well practiced and not at all like he normally kissed. Noiz felt himself get aroused from the ferocity of it, and he felt Aoba chuckle against his lips. “Someone excited? Maybe we should move this elsewhere…” Aoba said seductively, and dragged Noiz towards the bedroom.

“Aoba? This isn’t like you…” Noiz started, but Aoba butted in before he could say anything more.

“And I’m showing you, this is the real me!” He said with a sneer. Noiz couldn’t believe this was the same person as yesterday, as all the days before yesterday. It was like Aoba was fiercely defending his own identity. Noiz followed him into the bedroom and allowed him to push him towards the bed. Aoba bit his lip and brought Noiz’s hands up to the hem of his t-shirt, encouraging him to run them up his stomach. Noiz, of course, followed without hesitation. Now that he thought about it, it had been a while since they were intimate. All the mess with Toue had really put a rift between them, and he was keen to bring them back together. 

“You’re a bit more forward than I’m used to.” Noiz commented, to which Aoba simply smiled and drew his body closer. He put a hand behind Noiz’s head and pulled him down for another kiss, this time lingering long enough to playfully slip his tongue into Noiz’s mouth. Their lips mashed together sloppily for a while, and Aoba ran his free hand down Noiz’s side to his hip where he played with the waist band of his pants playfully.

“Are you complaining?” Aoba finally gasped as the kiss broke. Noiz simply smirked and ripped off Aoba’s t-shirt.

“Of course not.” He pushed Aoba back on to the bed and immediately attacked his pants, pulling the loose lounge pants and his underwear off in one motion. Aoba was already half-hard, and he made no attempt to hide it. “In fact, I could get used to this.” He smirked and pushed Aoba back onto the bed. Aoba didn’t resist in the least, but he made short work of taking off Noiz’s clothes as well. He threw the clothes haphazardly across the room and pulled Noiz close once he was naked. The kiss that followed was crushing and desperate and sloppy, and they rubbed their bodies together like horny teenagers. Aoba moaned against Noiz’s lips as their cocks rubbed together, and he pulled on Noiz’s hair roughly as they continued their destructive kiss.

“Noiz! Mnh! Put it in me!” Aoba cried against his lips, thrusting his hips up to meet Noiz’s. He spread his legs wide for Noiz to fit and brought one hand down to spread his ass cheeks for him. Noiz gave a huff, breath hitching, as he looked at Aoba’s tight little hole. He wanted to destroy it, and he was sure in that moment Aoba wanted the same thing.

“Let me prepare you first…” Noiz started to pull away to get some lube, but Aoba wouldn’t let go.

“No, don’t waste time with that, just fuck me now!” Aoba growled, gripping Noiz by the arm with a crushing grip. Noiz was too turned on by this forwardness to really consider what he was doing, so he simply nodded and lined his dick up with Aoba’s hole.

“I’m gonna put it in, then.” Noiz whispered and when Aoba nodded in reply, he pushed just the tip of his cock inside, relishing in the tightness of Aoba’s walls around him.

“Mmn! Fuck! Noiz!” Aoba cried out as he felt himself be impaled. He hurriedly pushed his hips against Noiz, trying to get that thick cock inside him quicker. “Hurry up and fuck me!” Noiz let out the breath he was holding and thrust forward until he could feel Aoba’s ass hit his thighs. The scream that he tore from Aoba had him worried for a second, but when he looked up to Aoba’s blissed out face, he didn’t care anymore. 

“I’m gonna start moving, Aoba.” He whispered against Aoba’s ear. Aoba nodded again and wiggled his hips showing that he was ready for it. Noiz pulled his hips back until only the tip of his dick was inside Aoba, then he thrust with all his might back inside, pulling another loud cry from him. He repeated the motion several times until Aoba was a crying, moaning mess beneath him. He picked up the pace and started fucking him solidly, licking his nipples and nipping at his neck intermittently between thrusts. 

“Fuck!” Aoba cried out, “Your cock is so thick!” He thrust his hips against Noiz to intensify the feeling of that cock inside him over and over again. “Mnh! Your piercings feel, hah! So good!” He cried out as Noiz thrust inside him ever stronger.

“Hah, Aoba! You’re so… Tight!” Noiz huffed back. Aoba wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled their bodies even closer together. Noiz could only thrust back in as far as he could pull out, which resulted in short but hard thrusts that had Aoba moaning non-stop. He kept up the pace, thrusting as hard as he could with Aoba’s legs so firmly around him, panting with the effort. Aoba looked so beautiful beneath him, hair spread out on the pillows, face flushed red with tears streaming down his cheeks from the effort. “Aoba…!” Noiz gasped as Aoba clenched down around his cock. He felt like he was close.

“Mn! Noiz!” Aoba cried back. “Ah! Mn! How does it feel? Hah! To have your own personal fuck toy?” Aoba moaned out with a smirk. Noiz froze, stopping all motion abruptly. Aoba stared back up at him with a frown. No. No no no no no no, Noiz thought. That’s not what this was. “What?” Aoba asked. “Why did you stop?”

“Aoba, no, this isn’t…” He started to pull away but Aoba had him firmly locked in with his legs. “Aoba, stop, let me go!” He pulled away again, but Aoba grabbed his arm with a crushing grip.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Aoba growled, pulling their bodies close again. “Fuck Me.” He commanded in a voice Noiz hadn’t heard before. Suddenly he found himself resuming his thrusts into Aoba, and the moans flew out of his mouth unbidden. He was huffing with the effort of his thrusts and Aoba was a mess beneath him, a wild smile on his face as tears rolled down his cheeks. This was so wrong, Noiz thought to himself, but he couldn’t will his body to stop. It wasn’t until Aoba came all over himself that Noiz finally released his own cum inside him and flopped down onto the bed.

“Aoba… I… What?” Noiz panted as he tried to catch his breath. Aoba rolled over to hold him in an embrace and smiled.

“This is the ‘real’ me.” He whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba discuss Toue and his plans for the investment money from Noiz's family's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? It's a miracle!
> 
> I keep saying 'this is just a short update', but all of my chapters are short, so we all should be used to that by now, huh? I take intense inspiration from James Patterson, who writes like two page chapters. His books are how I got back into reading and developed the courage to write my own works (Because he's a fellow nutter who can't write a normal length chapter to save his life.)
> 
> Anyway, by now I hope you've realised what's happening with 'Aoba'. I hope I'm presenting Reason and Desire well enough that they're distinctly different but fundamentally the same.

When Noiz woke up the next morning it was already 10am. He sighed to himself. It was Saturday, which meant that he had the day off. A day to deal with the ‘real’ Aoba. He rolled over, but found the other side of the bed empty. That in itself should have been a warning sign for Noiz, but he rolled out of bed and got dressed in some lounge wear and headed out to the living room. When he got there, he found Aoba sitting on the couch hugging Ren. He was wearing just the button up shirt and his underwear again. Noiz was confused, but approached cautiously anyway.

“Good morning, Aoba. Did you sleep well?” He asked. Aoba raised his head suddenly, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

“Y-Yes! Thank you!” He stuttered. Not like he was yesterday, it seemed.

“Are you feeling ok?” Noiz asked, coming to sit down on the couch next to Aoba.

“F-Fine…” Aoba squeaked.

“Do you want to talk about yesterday?” Noiz pressed. Aoba shied away a little and shook his head, then slowly nodded it.

“I… Don’t know how to explain it…” Aoba started, looking down at Ren. Noiz pulled himself a little closer, and Aoba snuggled into his side. “There’s a lot to talk about, isn’t there?” He sighed. Noiz just patted his hair and held him close.

“It’s ok. We can go through it bit by bit. Start wherever.”

“My brother… Sei… He’s really sick. Toue needs the money to save him…” Aoba mumbled against Noiz’s chest. Ah. Of course Toue would want to save his child’s life, just like any normal parent.

“That makes sense.” Noiz said, but he pondered on it a little bit. That didn’t line up with what Toue said. If Toue just needed the money to save his son, then why all the secrecy? Whatever Toue was researching, surely that wouldn’t have to come to light to save his kid? Maybe he thought no one would invest in a sick child. The more he thought about it, the more Noiz realised that no, no one would invest in a sick child. He could start a fundraiser, but what if it didn’t take off, or the revenue took too long and Aoba’s brother died before they could fund his recovery? The whole situation was messy.

“The thing is, Toue isn’t our real dad.” Aoba said, running his hand up and down Noiz’s chest idly.

“What? Then, who is he?” Noiz asked, looking down to face Aoba and look him in the eyes. Aoba just shrunk away and shook his head. His body trembled and Noiz got an increasingly bad feeling about it. Suddenly, Aoba went limp in his arms again, and Noiz feared for the worst until he suddenly perked up again, a scowl on his face.

“Geez. I guess I have to explain it.” Aoba said with a pout. Immediately, he pulled away from Noiz and sat up straight to look at him properly. “Sei and I aren’t human. Not in the traditional sense. We were born in a lab from research Toue was conducting in secret.” Aoba said with a huff. Noiz’s eyes blew wide.

“Not… Human?” 

“Not in the traditional sense. We were born from doner DNA, but we were manufactured for a purpose.” Aoba said. “Sei and I, we have the power to control people.” He met Noiz’s gaze then, his face dead serious.

“Control people…” Noiz trailed off, thinking. “So that’s what happened yesterday when we were…”

“Yeah.” Aoba didn’t let him finish the thought, he knew what he was talking about. “I can do it with my voice, Sei does it with his eyes. Toue doesn’t know about ‘me’ yet, though.”

“What do you mean?” Noiz asked suspiciously.

“He thinks Aoba can’t use his powers, he has no idea that we exist as two, not one.”

“So, you’re not Aoba?” Noiz asked, taken aback.

“Of course I’m Aoba! We’re both ‘Aoba’.” He said with a huff. Noiz detected that it was a sore subject for him. “But I’m the one with the power to control people, He can’t do it, and he’s the one mainly in control of ‘Aoba’, so Toue doesn’t think that we were born with the power.” Noiz was getting a little confused, but listened keenly.

“Is that why he gave you away as leverage? Because to him Sei is more powerful and thus more useful?”

“Exactly. If Toue knew about me, there’s no way he’d give ‘Aoba’ away to some trashy rich kid.” Aoba snorted with derision. Noiz took the insult in stride and thought about the situation a little more.

“What does that mean for you now, then? Aoba, er, the other ‘Aoba’, said that he couldn’t go back there. To the lab? What’s there that he’s so scared of?” Noiz was trying to put the puzzle pieces together, but the whole situation was wild and he was having trouble following Toue’s thought process.

“In the lab they do experiments on people. We’ve never been tested on, but we’ve seen the way Sei is experimented on and the things that they do to him, the precious ‘heir’ to Toue corp… It’s scary. We haven’t seen what he does to members of the general public. I don’t want to imagine it.”

“So, wait, let me get this straight. Toue wants money to fund Sei’s recovery, but from the sounds of things he’s the cause of Sei’s illness to begin with?”

“No, not exactly. Sei is trying to escape the abuse. He’s purposefully destroying his own mind to get away, and Toue doesn’t want that, obviously, because he thinks he’s the only one with the power of mind control.”

“Hmm. Wait, where does your granny fit into all of this? You said you learned some recipes from her?” Noiz suddenly remembered. Where does an old lady fit into a laboratory like this?

“Ah, you mean Dr Tae Seragaki? She’s like a grandmother to us. She looks after us and helped raise us; she’s the only one we’ve grown to trust. But she was part of the research that brought us into being, so I think she feels responsible for us…” Aoba trailed off, a complex expression falling across his face. “She’s also the only one who can help Sei, but she needs more resources…”

“So, why don’t we just cut the middle man and give the money directly to her?” Noiz suggested, desperate to work around Toue.

“Wouldn’t that be suspicious? You donating a chunk of your company’s money to some old lady in Japan? Surely there has to be some official channel for it to go through?” Noiz sunk back in his seat. Aoba was right, the amount Toue needed was probably significant, and he’d need to get the funding directly from the company. His personal funds were unlikely to cover it.

“How do we deal with Toue? Once Sei recovers, he’ll just be put back to testing, won’t he? That won’t fix anything…” Aoba thought about it for a moment. There had to be a way to help Sei without helping Toue, per se. 

“I can do it, but I need your help…” Aoba piped up. Noiz looked at him, confused.

“Do what?”

“He doesn’t know about me or my power. We can give him the money, help Sei recover, and then destroy Toue before he can experiment on Sei again!” Aoba said, staring into space. Noiz wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, but it sounded serious.

“What do you mean by ‘destroy’? Aoba?”

“Exactly that. I can manipulate his mind and break it!” Aoba said, eyes alight and a wild smile across his face. He started chuckling to himself when suddenly he stopped, eyes wide, and fell back limp against the couch.

“Aoba? Aoba! Oi!” Noiz shook him, and a few moments later, Aoba blinked his eyes open again, looking groggy like he’d just been asleep.

“N-Noiz!” Aoba moaned and rolled in to hug him. Noiz realised then that this must be how the two ‘Aobas’ changed over control. 

“Don’t scare me like that! Idiot!” Noiz scolded, but held Aoba close anyway. He placed a kiss on the crown of his head and breathed in his scent, calming himself.

“S-Sorry… I just…” Aoba didn’t know how to continue, so he just sunk into Noiz’s embrace and closed his eyes.

“Whatever happens, we’ll save Sei, ok?” Noiz said. He could feel Aoba nod against his chest, and he calmed down significantly.


	25. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toue holds a presentation at Noiz's family's company. Things go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update. I hope you all are still enjoying this mess! I would have written more but Uni has gone back for the semester so I'm a little busy again. x_x

Monday rolled around again. Noiz spent the weekend with Aoba in relative comfort. The two ‘Aobas’ changed control every so often, but Noiz was starting to get used to it, freaking out less and less each time Aoba lost consciousness. When Noiz strolled into the office, Theo pulled him aside.

“Niisan! We have an unexpected presentation today. Did you know that Toue-san had submitted an application for funding? We’ve already invested so much money into his company! What has he been saying during your meetings with him?” Theo was beside himself, he looked like he hadn’t slept, and Noiz considered that he probably hadn’t if he’d been sitting on this all weekend.

“He discussed with me the reasoning behind his application. He’s relying on me to support him.”

“That’s low! Is he manipulating you? What is he doing?” Theo thought aloud. Noiz shook his head and patted Theo on the shoulder. 

“Nothing like that, he just presented his work to me in more depth than he can during a short presentation. He’s relying on my in-depth knowledge of his research to convince everyone else how worthwhile his work is.” Noiz knew he should lie more, perhaps not even give away that Toue was relying on him like this, but it didn’t sit right with him to completely lie to his brother.

“So is it worthwhile? His research?” Theo pressed. Noiz swallowed sharply, but nodded his head.

“His research is a complete game-changer,” Noiz admitted. He wouldn’t say more than that, but he needed Theo to be on board from the get-go.

“Alright. I’ll give his presentation a fair go…” Theo trailed off, clearly unconvinced. Noiz knew he’d have to step up his game during the presentation if he and Toue were to get anywhere. After all, if this presentation failed to gain the investment, then Toue would take back Aoba, which just did not work for Noiz. “Anyway, the presentation starts at 9:30 sharp! Make sure you’re there, Niisan!” Noiz nodded and watched as Theo made his way down the hall.

9:30 rolled around way too quickly for Noiz’s liking. He didn’t want to be a part of this. He didn’t want to be the reason that his family funded what was definitely criminal activity, but his thoughts went back to Aoba and Sei. He didn’t even know Sei, but he wanted to protect him with his life. And he was going to. He just needed to make this presentation a success and then find a way to bring down Toue after Sei recovered. He thought about what Aoba had said, about destroying him, breaking him. How would that work? Did he even want to know? His thoughts swirled around in his head as he was guided into the presentation room. Toue was already at the head of the room setting up his presentation, flanked by Trip and Virus. Noiz rolled his eyes and took a seat next to his brother at the opposite end of the table.

“I was starting to worry you weren’t coming, Niisan!” Theo whispered to Noiz, who shrugged his shoulders and whispered back.

“I can’t possibly miss this. I’m only like a minute late anyway…” As he trailed off, Toue cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room. Noiz relaxed back and observed the presentation as best he could, even though he wished he was literally anywhere but there.

“First of all, I’d like to thank you all for attending this presentation on such short notice!” Toue began. Despite what Noiz might have thought about the man personally, he was a terrific public speaker. He had everyone hanging on his every word as he gave grand promises of brain damage recovery and advancements for mental abilities. Everyone was wowed by the progress his company had already made, with some token ‘success stories’ thrown in for good measure. “I’d like to now bring you all to my main reasoning for calling for this funding. My son, Sei, has fallen greatly ill, something is happening with his brain, and with our current level of technology, we are unfortunately unable to assist him.” Toue finally pulled out his ace card – Sei. Noiz already knew Sei was sick from Aoba, but he couldn’t help be caught up in the emotions of the room. He even caught his father dare nod along with Toue’s speech, as if he cared even half as much for his own children. The room was ablaze with chatter as Toue spoke about his precious son, and how much this funding would mean for him both personally and professionally. It was after a few minutes of growing buzz around the room when Noiz’s father cleared his throat.

“I believe this would be a good time for us to take a recess and consider our thoughts. Toue-san, please make yourself at home in the lounge while we discuss what we have heard thus far.” Toue bowed politely and allowed himself, Trip and Virus to be lead out of the room by a secretary. Noiz didn’t miss the triumphant look on Toue’s face as he passed by. “Now, Wim, I believe you’ve been having plenty of private meetings with Toue-san. Would you like to fill us in on your personal viewpoint from what you’ve learned?” Noiz’s father turned to him, and Noiz could have sworn he was being glared at. Suddenly, this all felt like his fault.

“Ahem…” Noiz started, looking around the room, all eyes on him. “Toue-san has been kind enough to fill me in on all of the research his team have been conducting, as well as Sei-san’s condition…” Noiz continued to make up whatever bullshit he could come up with on the fly to try and explain why Toue’s company was definitely worthy of the insane investment he was calling for. Noiz didn’t really want to think about what that money was really going to. He hoped on some level that it really was going towards helping Sei, but he had no idea, really. Luckily for him, Noiz was equally as good a public speaker as Toue was, and he was met with the wide-eyed nods and claps as the rest of the room was in agreement with him.

“Niisan! That was amazing!” Theo came up and patted Noiz on the back after the presentation ended and everyone started to disperse. “I can’t believe I had any doubts about Toue Inc before now! I should have trusted your judgement more.” He continued. Noiz felt his stomach dropping, but he knew that he did what he had to. His family’s company had more than enough spare money to invest, and in all honesty, what Toue was asking for was a mere drop in the pond for them. That didn’t take away the significance of the investment, though. It was indeed a large sum. Noiz felt awful lying to his brother particularly, the rest of the company could go to hell for all he cared. But he had to do this for Aoba.

“I’m glad I could get you all on board. Hopefully Sei-san makes a full recovery.” Noiz smiled gently at his brother, but he hurried back to his office none the less so he could drop the act. All he could think of was that this was for Aoba. He kept that thought in his mind persistently, trying to rid himself of the ill feeling growing in his gut. Deep down, he knew he’d just enabled a very evil man to do god only knows what. Truthfully, Sei was little more than a pawn in his game.


End file.
